Freedom Fighters X
by Silvan Sagevale
Summary: Sally and the gang go to find Sonic after his 5 year absence after the Endgame Incident. And get more than they bargained for when they get caught in Chaos Control! Cover Image provided by Sixala from DeviantArt. New title.
1. Reunion

_**Freedom Fighters X**_

A/N: I'm going to edit my chapters to fit into the timeline/cannon I want and change some aspects from the games to make this a more unique universe.

Each Chaos Emerald will have a special property, be it an element or a mystic power, or both. Like the Emeralds did the Archie comics when all the emeralds in the universe wore melded into seven.

Super Sonic won't always be the ideal answer to the final bosses, I'm taking a page from Fleetway and DeviantArt's C-Puff and making Super Sonic a very unpredictable ace in the hole.

In C-Puff's words "Super Sonic isn't exactly psychotic or malicious, but he is more a force of nature. He is destructive and extremely powerful, but he is also completely neutral as to what or who he does damage to and has no concept of collateral damage. There is no sense of heroism or sadism or being drunk on power. it's just emotionless destruction focused on a specific target. And even then the target in question is usually rather broad. Anything within that area is considered fair game.

Also, because of this soulless power, every time it's used, it gets a little harder to revert back to a 100%. Your personality might not suffer, but you're going to feel some heavy after-effects which could be emotional or physical or both depending on how much power was used and what it was used for.

And of course, using it for too long and using too much power is an easy way to get yourself killed. Heck using the power at all is a gamble as to whether you'll be able to survive when you revert back. It's very easy to just drain yourself of all life without realizing it until the power dissipates again.

Also.. Chaos Crystals.  
>Because "Emeralds" makes no damn sense whatsoever to me. So fuck that."<p>

Now Super Sonic won't be like that unless Sonic loses control of himself while in that form.

Also the character will look a little bit like her redesigns for them but with clothes and Knuckles will have an accent, an Australian to reflect his origins as a loner from a isolated and uncharted island and a foreign race, as well has doing his dreds/quills into a ponytail.

Why Australian? Because Australia is where Echidnas come from. And in the Archie comics the Island came from Downunda, Mobius' Australia.

Summary: A Sonic X/SatAM/SEGA/Archie/Underground crossover with my own flare to it to improve SX. Chris will be down played, a fact I'm sure you'll ALL like, and Characters will be clothed and while they won't look exactly like these here are links to some picks that will give you an idea.

Sonic: nocturnalmoth dot deviantart dot com/art/Sonic-in-some-random-pose-idk-88907259 with fingerless leather gloves and SA2 soap shoes

Sally: phoenixsalover dot deviantart dot com/art/My-Sally-Desigh-354860558 with a hood attatched to the jacket, a white tank top, biker goggles, and blue fingerless gloves with built in knuckle dusters.

Tails: www dot deviantart dotcom/art/Tails-the-Mechanic-8252344 Minus the head band, add goggles.

Knuckles: www dot deviantart dot com/art/No-4-Knuckles-the-Echidna-121350555 Minus the goggles, add gloves with fingers. (SA style)

Rotor: Grey Jumpsuit

Bunnie: her design from the Facing the Iron Dominion arc in the Archie comics.

Antoin will look mostly the same just with black pants and SA style.

Amy: Same as SA

Big: maiyeng dot deviantart dotcom/art/Big-the-Cat-Human-88089517 Only...you know...a big purple cat.

Also the older characters will be slightly taller. Coming up to an adult's man's chest instead of his waist depending on age, gender and build.

Listening to the Fooly Cooly sound track while writing this.

(A/N: Slight edit based on a cool rebuttle video on youtube made by Gnoggin about the Game Theorists denouncement of Sonic's speed.

Basically it states that Sonic is like Superman in that he holds his speed back to just at or below the Sound Barrier because the Sonic Boom would destroy the environment around him, and injure or kill nearby bystanders.)

Chapter 1: Reunion

It was a quite peaceful night for Big the Cat. Barely a cloud in the star sprinkled sky as he slept by a lake with his pole out.

That is until he heard a sonic boom and he opened those big, round, yellow eyes and looked off toward Eggman's base were a trail of dust was quickly heading.

Sonic the Hedgehog, wearing his black hoodie with deep blue racing stripes on the right arm, worn jeans, and custom soap shoes, was quickly approaching the border fences of Dr. Eggman's base when the entire facility lit up like a Christmas tree with search lights and sirens. Several mobile turrets went to guard the entrance and began firing a hail of laser bolts at him. But Sonic was to fast for their limited A.I to keep track of and he easily dodged them before he used them to springboard himself over the fence.

And because of their limited A.I being programmed to only attack anything _outside_ the base they ignored him once he reached the inside.

But then, the moment his feet touched the steel grounds several large humanoid robots activated and cut him off from his intended path. He quickly hit the breaks and made a b-line for another sector, immediately being pursued by the giants as they began to hover.

He was able to outpace them easily enough but as he was exiting a tunnel he mistakenly stepped on a section of flooring with Eggman's face on it and instantly it sent him flying strait into the air. Taking the opportunity one of the giants flew up after the hedgehog and sent a metallic fist directly to his jaw and sent him flying away from the base like a bullet, blood spilling from his mouth from being forced to bite his cheek.

It was at that moment that a blue and yellow bi-plane piloted by 14 year old Tails in his blue mechanic jumpsuit and flying goggles came cruising toward the base with Amy Rose in the backseat.

"Sonic!" They cried and Tails tried to catch up to Sonic before he hit the ground but Eggman's AA guns were tracking him and put several rounds into the Tornado's broad side, lighting it ablaze.

Amy looked at the flaming bullet holes with worry. "Tails the plane is on fire! What do we do?!"

"What else?" Tails turned back with a very Sonic-like smirk. "We save Sonic!" He pulled a lever and the undercarriage of the place opened, firing a rocket at Sonic. Before it could hit him though it burst open and a power ring bolted toward Sonic who reached out for it and grabbed it.

Almost instantly he felt a surge of power and a chaotic aura surrounded him before he sent himself barreling back to the base at near hyper sonic speeds.

Meanwhile Tails was trying to desperately regain altitude but one of those bullets must have hit something vital because no matter what the two tailed kitsune did they kept loosing altitude.

And to make a bad situation worse.

"Tails we're gonna his that giant rock!" Amy shrieked!

"It's HUGE!" Tails shouted frightfully.

Luckily for them a spiked fist smashed the boulder to bits, allowing Tails enough room to land relatively smoothly.

Tails and Amy shifted to see a familiar figure standing cross armed and stoic on another rock nearby.

"Knuckles!" They both shouted in mild surprise.

Knuckles, in his gray T-shirt, cargo shorts, and tribal jewelry simply "hmphed" in response as he watched Sonic tear the base apart. "Overkill as usual." He commented disapprovingly his tied back dreadlocks swaying in the wind.

-Freedom Fighters X-

In another part of the surrounding forest not to far away from where Tails landed Sally Acorn, in her blue vest/jacket, white tank top, blue khaki shorts, combat gloves, and boots was watching the action from a tall hill with the rest of the Freedom Fighters, her auburn hair was slightly messier than it was years ago back when she and Sonic freed Mobius from Robotnik's tyrannical rule, now sporting slight spikes hear and there but still basically the same style, and she had grown into a fine young Mobian woman. "Be careful Sonic..." she whispered worriedly.

It has been five years since Sonic left with Tails to pursue Robotnik. Wanting to make sure the mad man would never cause trouble again. Sally was hurt that he wanted to leave so soon after they had just started a relationship but she new she couldn't stop him once he made up his mind and reluctantly let him go. She waited one year for him, then two, then three, until 5 years have passed.

Now she was done waiting, and she decided she was going to find him and help him weather he wanted her to or not.

"Don't ya'll worry about 'em Sally-girl!" Bunnie Rabbot's heavy southern accent knocked the chipmunk out of her thoughts. "Sugah-hog has been fightin' that ol' tin can for five years now. He'll come out o' this right as rain."

Bunnie had also changed since five years ago. Now sporting long luxurious blond locks done in two braids with a cowgirl hat and a jacket over her usual tube top. She didn't bother wearing pants since she was roboticized from the waist down not counting her left arm.

"I know..." Sally replied. "It's...it's just I haven't seen him in so long! What if he's moved on? Found someone else?" She questioned worriedly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that Sal." Rotor Walrus butted in reassuringly. He had changed little these pass five years, other than getting a little taller and leaner all that changed was his attire, which consisted of a gray jumpsuit with a very large and heavy tool belt. "He wouldn't do that to you."

"I am not knowing what you see zat feul my princess!" Antoin D'Coolette, whose only change was a slight increase in height and a pair of tight black pants, grumbled. Somewhat bitter at Sonic for leaving them all behind. "Zat 'edgehog left us behind zo he could, eh 'ow you say, Seeking zhe thrill?"

"Can it Ant!" Bunnie and Rotor whisper yelled at the canine who let out a small "eep!" before quieting. Not that Sally was paying attention to him anyways.

'Please be careful..." She pleaded in her thoughts.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Sonic meanwhile had just boarded his way through two of the three giants like a lance and was heading strait for the third. The third was quick enough to pound Sonic into the ground but was quickly Pierced by Sonic's Drilling attack and flew Heavenward, smashing through one of Eggman's searchlights.

"Ahow, my fucking god!" the hedgehog cursed angrily as he apparently knocked his head on something.

"Why does that hedgehog always have to put his nose where is doesn't belong!" Dr. Julian Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik grumbled angrily upon hearing about Sonic penetrating his defenses from one of his desk-bots.

"Because that's what he does !" Cream, a small rabbit girl of six or seven proclaimed from within a glass prison with her chao Cheese. "He'll stop whatever bad things you plan!"

As the child was talking Eggman turned his head to her with a strange verbalization that sounded something like "hajew?" but at the end of her point a wicked smile crossed his mustached face. "Don't be so sure this time Creampuff." He said as he held up a small red gem. "Once I place this final Chaos Emerald in my Energy Amplifier I'll be unstop-"

Before Eggman could finish his monologue he was cut of by Sonic busting down the door to the room.

"Oh crap it's Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed causing the hedgehog to smirk.

Quickly as he could the mad scientist inserted the red emerald and pressed a bunch of buttons frantically before pulling out what appeared to be a detonator, a victorious grin on his face. "You're too late!" He proclaimed victoriously. "All I have to do is press this little button and BOOM no more trouble from you or your friends!"

Sonic only widened his smirk in response. "Yeah, but can you do it before I take it?"

The grin on the overlander's face quickly disappeared when he realized he likely couldn't.

But looming behind the blue hedgehog a new robot appeared from the smoke and the grin quickly reappeared. "We'll see about that!" He shouted and the robot's turrets roared to life.

Sonic quickly began to dash around the room, though not as quickly as usual, Eggman ranting and cheering his bot on. "Yes, get him! Don't stop shooting until he's dead!"

Though it didn't look like that would happen as Sonic was keeping just ahead of the robot's machine gun fire without even trying, then a devilish smirk came as an idea came to him.

"You won't stop me this time rodent!" Eggman boasted excitedly. "By the end of the night, I'll have your ass mounted on my wall!"

Sonic then stopped in front of the doctor. Eggman looked at him confused for a moment until he saw his robot aiming at them and it clicked. "NO!" He shouted with his free hand out as Sonic dodged to his right. "Don't shoot!"

But it was too late and the robot began unloading at him, and his machine.

Eggman managed to just barely avoid having a few extra holes put in him by ducking but his machine wasn't so lucky. To make matters worse Eggman accidentally pressed the activator he got up just in time to see it begin to spark.

"What have you done!?" He roared at his robot just before the room was engulfed in a bright white light.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Sally was now officially fed up with watching from the sidelines. "Okay that's it!" She exclaimed as she put on her blue fingerless gloves with circular, flat metal studs in the knuckles. "Bunnie, you and me are going down there and lend Sonic a hand. Rotor, you and Antoine go help Tails; I think I saw his plane crash down..."

*bwoOOM!*

She was cut off my sound of a particularly loud explosion rumbling from the base and she saw a dome of white light begin to engulf the tower and rapidly expanding!

"What iz zat!?" Antoine shrieked.

Sally could only watch in horror as the light came barreling toward them. 'Sonic...'

"What is that!?" Amy shouted as she saw a dome of light begin to rush toward them from Eggman's tower Tails watching with fright from under the Tornado.

Knuckles simply watch stoically with his arms crossed as the area got brighter and brighter. "Chaos Control." He said just before the light engulfed them all.

-Freedom Fighters X-

"Urgh...erm...where?" Sally groaned as she pushed herself up from the hard ground. Upon opening her eyes she saw she was no longer on that hill overlooking Robotnik's fortress but inside a dark dead-end ally in the middle of some kind of city.

She began to pull herself up and stumbled a bit, holding the back of her head in pain. Upon feeling a small bump and finding a bit of blood when she brought back her hand she concluded she must have cracked her head on something when she passed out.

"Ouch..." She uttered lamely before reaching into the back strapped to her right thigh and pulled out NICOLE. "Nicole, where are we?" She asked the small phone-like device.

[Processing Sally...No Data Found.]

"No data found?" What's that suppose to mean?"

[It Means We Are Nowhere I Recognize.]

"But that's impossible..." NICOLE had at least the bare basic information on every known location on Mobius...which could only mean they were in some undiscovered sector of the planet or...

Sally's train of thought was cut off upon hearing a commotion outside the ally. She quickly replaced NICOLE and when she left it she saw Sonic surrounded by several humans in blue uniforms.

"Sonic?" Sally said to herself. "Wow...he looks..." '...handsome...' She finished in her head.

Just then the uniformed humans jumped Sonic and she was about to cry out to him but noticed he was sitting on a police car watching with amusement as the humans unknowingly strangled each other. She then saw another human attempt to sneak up behind him with a large net and was about to warn him but she didn't notice yet another officer looming over her.

"Gottchya!" The officer shouted victoriously as he grabbed Sally around the waist and lifted her up.

"Ah, let me go!" Sally cried as she began to kick and scream vigorously in the human's bear hug like grip.

The officer grunted in effort at trying to subdue the (to him) strange creature. "Stop squirming you little freak!"

He was rewarded with a foot to the face, courtesy of Sonic who saw the tussle from the car and came to the princess' rescue.

As the officer began to fall over with blood and teeth falling out of his mouth he released Sally, in mid-kick Sonic twisted in the air, scoop Sally out of the air bridal style and boosted out of dodge the moment he hit the pavement.

"Ah, Sonic!" Sally exclaimed in surprise before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck to help steady herself.

Sonic looked down to her and gave her one of his infamous smirks. "Well this is a surprise! Heya, Sal!"

The lightest of blushes dusted the chipmunk's furry cheeks and a smile creased her muzzle. "Hey yourself." She replied.

Suddenly a bright light was shone on them and they squinted up to see a machine they've never seen before, looked kinda like Eggman's Egg Mobiles but with a long tail and spinning blade to keep it aloft. "The hell is that thing?" Sonic muttered as he squinted through the light.

"We have spotted the blue hedgehog and the red haired squirrel, heading north on the central street extension about a mile and a half from the entrance to the 101." The pilot of the helicopter informed command.

_"Roger Delta-1. Unit-3, suspect is headed your way, repeat the suspect is coming."_ A desk sergeant informed.

"Don't worry!" The officer in charge of the road black replied to command. "These two won't be able to go through us, around us, or under us."

Without warning Sonic with Sally in his arms can cruising down the road and leapt clear over their road block. "You guys suck at your job!" Sonic shouted as he flew over them before landing and bolting off once again, laughing the whole time, not knowing they were about to be pursued by a group of officers known as the S-Team.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Sonic and Sally are now sitting next to each other on a tall street light gazing at the night sky. Sonic had his fingerless leather gloved hand on top of Sally's also gloved hand, although neither seemed to have noticed.

"So you and the rest of the old gang were going to visit me and Tails at our pad on South Island but on the way you caught us fighting Eggman?" Sonic concluded after hearing Sally's explanation for why she was here.

"Eggman?" Sally repeated confusedly.

Sonic chuckled slightly. "Robotnik's new nickname, seems even he likes it as I haven't heard him call himself Robotnik in about three years."

Sally giggled lightly in response.

They both then returned their gaze heavenward, watching the stars and the moon intently. It was then Sonic noticed something.

"The constellations are same..." He commented as he began to examine the sky more intently. "So is the moon..."

Sally too began to study the sky and her big blue eyes widened slightly after a moment of searching. "You're right!" She exclaimed in agreement. "What could that mean?"

Sonic began to study the city they were in as well, a grim frown on his muzzle. "That light obviously moved us through space, but did it send us through time to? And which direction did it send us?"

Sally only shook her head in show of her own ignorance of the situation; and gives Sonic a curious look as she has never seen Sonic this serious before. Not since that day he left Knothole. Then an equally grim thought came to her. "And are we the only ones here?"

The two remained silent for several minutes before suddenly that trade mark smirk returned to Sonic's muzzle and he stood up, still gripping Sally's hand. He looked down at her with smile, making her blush again. "Only one way to find out, Sal." He raid before scooping her up and jumping back down to the pavement.

It was at the moment a series of headlights hit them and Sonic sat Sally back on her feet so they could both shield their eyes from the bright lights.

The duo remained silent at five race car-like vehicles rolled to a stop a few dozen feet from them. Leading them was a car with red highlights and they heard the engine shut off before a human in a red jumpsuit and helmet hopped out and gave them a seemingly friendly wave.

"Hi there." The man's muffled voice greeted them. "You two are a hard couple to track, a regular Bonny and Clyde."

Sonic chose to ignore the man and silently grasped Sally hand before turning to leave.

"Hey hold on, it not often we get such fast company."

The couple did and while still keeping their backs to the new arrivals they turned their heads to look at them.

The red clad officer removed his helmet and sat on the hood of his car. "In fact I'm glade you two came along, its way to peaceful here."

Sonic and Sally continued to listen though the latter looked confused at the "too peaceful" statement.

"Over the last year I've only made one arrest. Some joker thought he'd give us a run for our money, had his own F-1 car and everything." He paused, and Sonic let go of Sally's hand to fully face him. "But it was over in a minute, it took me longer to gear up! He never stood a chance"

Sonic put his fist on his hips and another smirk came to muzzle. An exasperated sigh came from Sally's lips and she shook her head. 'Some things never change...'

"'Course it's our own fault it's so boring here. You see we're the High Speed Pursuit Unit, the S-Team, and I'm the leader of it, known as the Highway Star." He paused to let out a chuckle. "So even if you think you're the fastest on the road, think again!" He finished with a dark, challenging smirk.

Suddenly the cars behind Sam's revved up and began to drive after the two Mobians. Sonic quickly scooped Sally up and zoomed away. "Why are you after us anyway what did we do to you!?" Sally yelled back at them.

'Run fast hedgehog.' Sam said to himself in his thoughts. 'This'll be no fun if I catch you too quickly.'

_"OW! You hit me with your bumper you asshole!"_ Sonic's cursed furiously.

Sonic and Sally were now figuratively screaming down the highway as the S-Team chased them.

Sonic grinned as he looked behind himself to see the cars lagging behind him. "S-Team, ha! The "S" must stand for Slow!" He said before he picked up speed.

The S-Team quickly followed his example.

"Sonic they're catching up!" Sally informed wit a bit of worry. She's never seen someone get even close to matching his pace except that robot cheetah Robotnik used for a race back in Robotropolis.

"Heh, not to worry Sal. I'm just jogging right now!" Sonic boasted, earning a shocked look from the chipmunk. Has his speed really improved that much?

"Hey?" Sonic said to regain his passenger's attention and a mischievous look came to his face. "How 'bout we have some fun with 'em before we blast out of here?"

Now, five years ago Sally would have given him a disapproving look and reprimanded him not taking this seriously...but she had to admit that the idea sounded fun. 'God, we've only been together for like, what? Twenty minutes? And he's already rubbing off on me!'

The cars began to box them in.

Sally returned his smirk the impish smile of her own and they nodded in agreement.

"Oh no, how will we ever escape!" Sonic exclaimed woefully, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sally was about to laugh but was cut of mid-giggle when Sonic suddenly leapt over the cars so quickly even she didn't know what happened at first.

"Where'd he go!?" One driver shouted over his calm but was cut off when he heard a knock on his canopy. He turned to see the couple next to him but before he could react Sonic blurred out of sight again.

Another driver was also searching for the duo when he heard something land on _top_ of his canopy and he saw them.

From his perspective Sonic and Sally were staring at him upside down while standing above him on the glass. Sonic was give his usual smirk and Sally gave the S-Team officer a "V" sigh while winking and sticking her tongue out cutely.

"Hey get down from there!" The driver shouted furiously. "What if the kids saw you do that?"

Sally gave him a deadpan look before replying. "I don't think kids have their own Formula-1 race cars."

Sonic stood strait with his eyes closed and a finger out. "Kids..." He began seriously. "Don't use F-1 cars to chase random chipmunks and hedgehogs."

Sally burst into a tucks of laughter as Sonic was once again scooped her up and tore his way down the road.

"That's it!" One of the drivers shouted, now thoroughly fed up with these two. "No one makes a fool of the S-Team and gets away with it! Everyone boost fins to .5 degrees!"

All four of the cars suddenly began to scream down the highway and were quickly gaining on Sonic and Sally but they were shocked to find Sonic running backwards with Sally hanging from his side so they could both give them a thumbs up.

"They're playing with us!"

_"All units open up the center line!"_ Sam's voice came over the comms and the cars began to drift to the sides of the road.

Sam gave the duo a hard look as his hand hovered near his Super Nitro. "I didn't want to use this hedgehog..." He said to himself before quickly twisting the handle. "But I won't have anyone faster that me, on _MY_ highway!"

Sam's car suddenly shot down the road like bullet as his Nitro took effect and he nearly hit Sonic and Sally who juked to the right just in time.

'Hm…this stretch of road in fairly isolated. I think I can really cut loose here.' He thought to himself. "Hey Sal?" Sonic asked; still playful but with a serious edge.

"Yeah?" Sally replied.

"I'm gonna need you to put your goggles on and cover your ears for about 3 seconds."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Sam watched with almost psychotic glee as his speedometer quickly rise to and stick at roughly 770 MPH. "Ha ha ha! The only way he'll pass me now is if he breaks the sound barrier!"

(cue Last Dinosaur by The Pillows)

There was a loud, low boom behind him and as he turned Sam's eyes widened in shock as he saw a streak of bright blue light quickly gain on him and in almost slow motion he could see Sonic's smug smirk as he shot passed him like a beam of light!

"A Sonic Boom! He just went Super Sonic!"

_"Sir! You're running out of road!"_ An officer informed and Sam quickly his breaks and deployed his parachutes.

'This is insane!' Sally shrieked in her mind as she tightly squeezed Sonic for fear of being blown out of his arms by the incredible of what felt like a hurricane pushing against her and the world seemed to blue into a kaleidoscope of colors. 'I've never seen Sonic book it like this!'

Sonic watched smugly as Sam slowed to a stop and couldn't help but laugh as Sally squealed frightfully at the incredible speeds he was traveling. He saw the end of the extension and a smirk came as he yes again boosted his speed and jumped with all his might.

To onlookers he flew across the sky as a beam of blue light, the winds from his sonic boom bombarding the nearby wind turbines, causing them to spin more like fans and cause the city lights to brighten.

As they soared through the air Sally was tightly clutching to Sonic's chest with her eyes closed and a softer smile came to the hedgehog's face. "Sal, Sal, you can open your eyes now!" He chortled.

Slowly Sally opened her eyes and looked behind, or rather beneath, herself and gasped at the wondrous sight before her.

The lights city glowed like a million colorful stars beneath them as they soared through the air like kites, the world seemingly oblivious to their being above them. "Oh Sonic! It's beautiful." Sally cooed in awe.

"This isn't so bad I guess." Sonic agreed with a smile that turned into a smirk. "At least I got someone to play with."

Sally thought he was talking about the S-Team when he said that. So why did she feel like blushing and hiding her face in her hood?

Because she knew by the look he was giving her that that wasn't true.

"Uh oh..." Sonic gasped causing Sally to look where he was and see the large concrete pool they were slowly approaching.

"Afraid of a little water are we?" She teased while poking his nose gently.

"It's not the water I'm afraid of; it's how deep it is!" He retorted only gaining a fit of giggles from the woman in his arms.

Knowing that hitting the water from this height would be like crashing on concrete for Sally, Sonic tucked her deeper into her chest, earning a big red blush, and turned midair so that his back would hit the water first.

When they hit the water a pillar of water surged out of the pool like a massive fountain, the noise waking a certain boy in the house the pool belonged to.

It took Sally a moment to get her bearings once the disorientation of suddenly and violently being submerged underwater wore off.

She was glade she was wearing her goggles or the chlorine she tasted in the pool would be blinding her right now. Too bad the same couldn't be said for poor Sonic who had his eyes clinched tightly shut and was blindly trying to find his way out of the pool.

Quickly Sally swam to the blue blur and began to help him out, that was when a human boy also jumped in and helped her out.

A few second later, Sally was patting Sonic on the back as he coughed up about a pint of water and tried to rub the chlorine out of his eyes. "You okay?" she asked with concern.

"*cough, cough* Yeah I think so..." he replied.

"Whoa! You can talk?" The child gasped and the two Mobians looked at him to see he was a boy about Tails' age with spiked brown hair wearing soaked, blue pjs.

"*COUGH, GAK!* I can cough to..." Sonic joked lamely before clearing his throat of what felt like the last of the chlorinated liquid.

"That's so cool! Uh, that you can talk I mean. My name is Christopher Thorndyke, but most call me Chris, do you have names?"

Sally smiled politely before replying. "I'm Sally Acorn."

"ACHOO!" Sonic sneezed as he shivered in his soggy clothes. "Sonic the Hedge-cicle!" He grumbled drearily, earning a giggle from Sally.

"Would you please get us a couple towel, Chris?" She asked.

"Sure." Chris said before he hopped up and led them to his house.

(Aaaaaaaaand SCENE! Hope you all liked it!)


	2. Rekindling

_**Freedom Fighters X**_

A/N: Response to the mysterious reviewer known only as "Guest." Sorry but I will not turn this into a SonAmySal fic for two reasons.

1: No offense to SonAmy fans as I was once one too and still like it a little, but, I just don't see the two being together. Not with the crazed fangirlish way SEGA Amy acts toward Sonic and this is SEGA Amy in this fic, not only that but Sonic has shown no interest in her beyond friend, sister at most.

2 and most importantly to me: I HATE harem fic no matter how small the harem is with a great and fiery passion! I have found many GREAT stories that are ruined for me because of this cheap mechanic! I just don't think there can be any real romance when a character is dating two or more women at once!

So sorry, no SonAmySal

Also thanks to fighterofflames for his review! And I love his Sonic X/SatAM crossover fic Sonic X Fighters! Which along with the now derelict flash series Sonic GX had inspired me to write this fic!

Also, I'm going to have a surprise for you guys when I get to season 2!

Now for character ages just so we're clear here are the ages...and yes I do know some of these are inaccurate to a five year time skip from the end of SatAM. I just decided to play with the ages a bit.

Sonic: 17

Sally: 17 (A few months older than Sonic)

Knuckles: 20

Tails: 13

Amy: 14

Cream: 7

Bunnie: 19

Rotor: 18

Antoine: 20

Rouge: 23

Big: 32 (and not borderline retarded)

Also, I think I might have mentioned this already, but Sonic and the others are about Chris' height or taller.

Chapter 2: Reconcile

The first thing Sonic did once Chris lead them inside his mansion and gave them their towels was strip down to his boxer shorts and vigorously shake like a dog, much to Sally's embarrassment and chagrin, both for the stripping and the water flying in her face. He then started to use the towel to finish the job.

Sally showed more restraint and only took off her jacket, shorts, gloves and boots before using the towel to dry off her face and hair before dabbing it on her body to help dry out her tank top and underwear.

"Well, that's enough water for the week." Sonic commented as he tried to pick the last of the water in his ears out.

Sally had gotten as most of the water of herself and nodded in agreement, her hair now slightly frizzy making Sonic chuckle.

"What?" She asked with a slightly peeved expression making Sonic chuckle harder.

"Nothing, you just look cute with your hair all frizzy."

A warm blush dusted her cheeks and Sally looked away with a small pout while crossing her arms defensively.

When she turned her back to him he noticed that there was a streak of fur matching her hair that ran down her neck to her tail. He grinned as he snuck up behind her and poked her in the back, making her jump. "What this here, Sal? New fashion statement?"

Sally looked at him confused until she noticed he was staring at her back and tail. "Oh, that. I don't know, not long after you left that started to grow in. I tried getting rid of it but nothing works...Bunnie thinks it's cute" She finished slightly defensive of her new chipmunk-ish feature.

"Well she's right." Sonic agreed, earning a smile from the princess.

It was then Chris came in with a bundle of blankets and pillows for the two. "I don't have any free beds right now, but you can crash on the couch until I figure that out." He said as he dumped the bed supplies on the big L shaped sofa.

Sally was about to thank Chris for the bedding but was cut off by Sonic. "Thanks but no thanks kid. We'll sleep on the roof."

"We will/You will?" Sally and Chris said in simultaneously, the former looking incredulous while the latter looked confused.

Sonic shrugged nonchalantly in response. "Sure, why not? I like to have the sky above me, and less chance of anyone stumbling on me and Sal while we're sleepin'."

Sally has to admit that the idea had some merit but she was still a little damp and she didn't feel like freezing in night wind even if it was kind of mild tonight. So she was going to insist that they stay inside but stopped when Sonic gave her a subtle, meaningful look that clearly said he wanted to talk in privet.

So she acquiesced, albeit reluctantly, to the hedgehog's wishes. "He's right; we'll just take a blanket up with us for the night." She said while picking up the larger of the two blankets from the couch.

Chris was confused by this but knew he couldn't, nor did he want to force them to stay inside so he let them be. "Alright, I guess I'll see you to in the morning then. Goodnight Sonic, Sally." He bid them farewell and returned to his room upstairs.

After leaving their clothes to dry on a balcony overlooking the pools Sonic picks up Sally and leaps to the roof. Once there, he took the blanket from Sally and the two bundled up sitting side by side.

"So..." Sally broke the somewhat awkward silence.

"Yeah..." Sonic responded.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, first off, how have you been the past five years?"

Sally paused for a moment to think about all that happened since Sonic left to chase after Robotnik, she grimaced slightly at that memory, after the ENDGAME Incident as it was now called in Knothole. "Alright I suppose." She said neutrally causing Sonic to quirk an eyebrow but he didn't comment. "About a month after you...you left Snively tried to take over after Robotnik."

A chuckle left her lips. "He didn't do very well. Almost all the important functions in Robotropolis were voice locked to Robotnik's vocal-pattern and only his. Snively had control over most of the basic functions and the SAWTbots that were under his command at the time but he wasn't able to gain enough control over Robotnik's resources to become a serious threat and he ran away before we could pin him down about a week or two before me and the others came to visit you and Tails. How is he by the way?" She couldn't help but wonder about her 'nephew'.

"Pretty good." Sonic said vaguely and at seeing the annoyed look she gave him he quickly elaborated. "Since we left Tails has become quit the gear-head and aviator. Always tinkering with something and finding more and more ways to improve both the plane he built and in his piloting skills." He gave Sally a proud smirk. "You'd be amazed with what he can come up with, would give Rotor a run for his money."

"That's good..." Sally said with a smile. "Well, not much happened after you left and even less when Snively escaped. Mostly we just tried to shut down the remaining SWATbots and gather up the Robians for De-Roboticization when Sir Charles finishes his research..." Sally paused, her head descending a little to allow her hair to hide her face and after a moment Sonic thought she fell asleep until. "Why did you leave...?" She murmured.

"Huh?"

"Why did you leave?" She repeated, this time louder and with a bit of hurt in her tone. "I know you said you needed to go after Robotnik, or Eggman, whatever he calls himself now, but we had won. The war was over, Robotnik was no longer a threat, we...we started something...and...and..." She choked on her words to prevent a sob, a lone tear falling from her blue eyes. "We were going to have a future together...I thought we were going to work together to rebuild Mobotropolis and rescue the Robians...and...and..." She paused to calm herself. Last thing she wanted to do was breakdown like a child.

"If you and I are going to be together again, if we are going to have a serious relationship, I need to know where I stand with you. I need to know if adventuring is more important to you than your girlfriend."

When she looked up to see how Sonic would react to her words she did not expect to expression she saw on his face. It was dark, dead serious.

And she was a little scared at that. She's never seen him _this_ serious.

"Sally..." He began with a very clear edge of irritation though not at her specifically. "Don't ever say something that stupid me again." He said as he tried to keep calm.

"What?" Sally questioned with confusion and offence.

"Don't ever think that I love adventuring more than you." He clarified as to not give her the wrong impression. "I wanted nothing more than to stay by your side and help you rebuild the Acorn Kingdom. But you and I both know that Eggman is a very dangerous man but, like you, I thought he was finished along with his failed ENDGAME plan. I only followed him at first to see if he had anymore tricks up his sleeves and what he may have been planning."

Sonic looked Sally in the eye and there was a very evident expression of concern and hurt as the memories of those horrid days resurfaced. "I didn't want to risk loosing you again and you not come back this time."

He paused to remember everything that happened during his and Tails five year absence. "I planned on returning about a month after I left but right before me and Tails were about to head back Egghead made his move. He began capturing woodland creatures and used them as power sources and CPUs for his new "Badnik" line of robots. He was using them to find six legendary gems called Chaos Emeralds to fuel his next attempt at world domination. I was able to get them first and sent Eggman packing again."

A frustrated look came to Sonic's face. "But then just before I could even turn around, he was at it again! He left for West Side Island and he quickly took control of the industrial areas and he found a seventh emerald, he used it to power a cheap copy of me called Silver Sonic and the used his new resources and robots to build a gigantic space station he called the Death Egg. But I was able to collect the other six emeralds again and took the seventh from the copy and used them to destroy the Death Egg."

Sonic rubbed his temples as he continued to explain what happened during his five years away, the events of Little Planet and his battles with Hyper Metal Sonic, Angel Island and how Eggman tricked Knuckles in order to steal the Chaos Emerald and rebuild the Death Egg, Finding the Master Emerald and fighting Mecha Sonic, Flicky Island, the Spinball Dungeon, everything up until tonight, but most of all he told Sally about how much he and Tails missed her and how they tried to return every time they defeated Eggman but every time they finished packing the mad doctor had already began his next plan and they were forced to postpone their return again, and again, and again, for five years.

"There were times were I just wanted to say "screw it" and return to Knothole to see you but I knew that if I did Eggman would get the emeralds and take over Mobius quicker than ever." He said as he looked up at the stars.

"That was almost what happened tonight. He had all seven and if I was just a few moments to late he would have activated his machine and who knows what would have happened. Instead we got sent here because I was able to damage it."

(cue Hybrid Rainbow by The Pillows, FLCL Soundtrack)

He felt a weight on his shoulder and he looked down to see Sally nuzzling him and small tears dripping from down her reddening cheeks. "I had no idea..." She said with shame at herself. "I thought this whole time that you abandoned us because of some stupid adrenaline addiction. But you've been fighting for us the entire time. I'm so sorry for doubting you, I should have known better..."

"Hey...hey, come here" Sonic cooed as he adjusted his position so that Sally was sitting between his legs and he could hug her from behind. "It's okay, no harm done, and we're together again. We can finally continue where we left off."

Eyes half closed and while a smile on her face Sally turned her head and captured Sonic's lips with her own the tears turning from ones of anger and shame into ones of bliss and content. After a moment that felt like hours the two separated and gave each other gentle smiles.

Then Sally got a coquettish look on her face and before Sonic's could even say "Juice it" She had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a fierce and passionate kiss. The blue blur was shocked at her forwardness at first but quickly recovered and returned the kiss with just as much emotion.

Taking the blanket he pulled his over their heads and the two collapsed unto to roof as they vigorously kissed and felt the other's hard muscles or soft curves respectively. It didn't escalate beyond a very heated make out session, not with Chris able to hear them just a dozen or so feet below them, but they got close to it, five long years of pent up longing and frustration finally bursting to the surface.

Finally after what felt like hours of tongue wrestling and playful groping the two broke their lip lock and panted heavily for much needed life giving oxygen.

"Damn...lungs..." Sonic commented between pants with a big cheesy grin on his face, one that was shared with his auburn haired lover who was also panting while lying on top of him.

Sally laughed lightly at the comment and nodded before she leaned down and giving him another, lighter kiss on the lips. "As…much as...I'd like... to see where this goes..." She panted out before finally catching her breath. "We have a young host literally sleeping under us and it would be rude to wake him up on our first night here." She gave Sonic a quick peck on the cheek. "And it has been a very long night." She yawned loudly and a sleepy look came to her face.

As much as Sonic hated to admit it he was burnt out too and Sally's yawn trigger one of his own. "You're right, Sal. We can continue this on a later date." He teased before he pulled her into his chest and the two cuddled as they fell asleep.

(End song)

-Freedom Fighters X-

"Oh darling, this picture has been a complete disaster!" a woman with a British accent complained to Chris over the phone that morning. "The shoot was delayed because we've been having torrential rain for days and I haven't been able to do anything besides sit and wait. Oh, I don't think I'll be back till late next week at the earliest."

Meanwhile Sonic and Sally, now dry and clothed, were relaxing on the roof as they listen to the conversation, both looking bored as they listened in.

"But uh..." Chris stuttered. "You know how you said I wasn't allowed to swim in the adult pool, or at night?"

"What!? Did you go swimming in the adult pool alone at night!?" the woman exclaimed comically.

"Uh, not exactly!"

Sonic snickered at the boy's misfortune. "Oh man, he's not only got an over protective mother, but an over dramatic one too!" He chuckled and Sally couldn't help a giggle of her own at the poor boy's expense.

"Well you see there were these cats that fell in the pool and I went to pull them out."

Sally saw Sonic's eyes pop open at the word "cats" and she could see his fur and quills bristle slight. "Cats!" Sonic shouted! "I'm not a ca-"

He was cut off by Sally placing her hand over his mouth to silence him before he disrupted the call.

"Well next time let Mr. Tanaka or one of the others handle it. Give mommy a kiss goodbye." The woman said before making a kissing noise over the phone which Chris returned with a blush of embarrassment.

It was at the moment Sonic was able to escape his girlfriend's grasp and leaped off the roof and planted his butt on the balcony guardrail before sticking a thumb at himself. "Hedgehog." He stated simply to Chris.

"Huh?"

"I'm a hedgehog, not a cat!" He groused irritably.

He was soon joined by Sally who did a front flip of the roof and as soon as she was standing over him on the rail she gave him a light thump on the head. "Don't be so rude!" She scolded like an angry mother to her child. "It's not like he can tell his mother he just rescued a giant anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and chipmunk."

"Anthro-what?"

"*sigh* Mobians Sonic. He can't tell her he found Mobians in his pool."

"Oh..."

It was then that all three of them heard a low, grumbling sound and the two males both looked at Sally suspiciously. She felt her face flush at their attention. "What? I haven't eaten since maybe an hour before we were transported here!" She said defensively.

Sonic just chuckled at her as the similar growl rumbled in his own gullet.

"Oh!" Chris exclaimed as if he just remembered something. "I almost forgot that you guys might be hungry, so I looked around the internet and got you this." He said before bringing out what looked like two dog bowls. One was filled with seeds, acorns, and walnuts while the other had something neither of them recognized.

Sonic picked a nugget out of second bowl and scrutinized it for a moment before popping it into his mouth. A second later his face turned green and he spat the offending "food" out. "Blech, what is that stuff!?" He exclaimed with disgust abundantly clear on his face.

"Um...cat food..." Chris replied sheepishly.

As Sonic leaned over the railing dry heaving Sally rubbed his back with a pitying look for her poor boyfriend. "Listen Chris, I don't know about hedgehogs and chipmunks here, but we Mobians don't eat animal food."

Again, Chris looked sheepish and he began to scratch his head as a slight blush dusted his cheeks. "Sorry, I guess I should have asked before picking something. What would you like?"

"A barf bag...urgh..." Sonic requested melodramatically before Sally gave him a hard swat on the back. "Aye!" He complained suddenly not looking so sick and rubbing his now slightly abused back. He turned to Chris before he gave his replied. "Normally I'd ask for a couple chili dogs but anything _you'd_ normally eat would be fine." He said, putting emphasis on "you'd" for good measure.

"Same here." Sally said politely.

After breakfast the three had settled down unto the L-couch, Chris on the part that directly faced the TV while Sonic and Sally sat together the side that had its back to the hall leading to the living room from the kitchen.

Currently they were watching the news. Reporters and witnesses of Sonic and Sally's exploits last night disgusting what they saw and a zoologist, without any evidence to support his claims, said that the two were robots. Sonic got a good laugh out of that.

"Like anyone could build this." He boasted with an arrogant smirk as he gestured to himself.

Sally rolled her eyes at him before playfully poking his nose. "No one can build an ego as inflated as yours."

Sonic's face went from arrogant to a deadpan pout at that and he gave Sally a mock glare. "Why are you so cruel, Sal?"

"The Truth is a cruel thing Sonic."

It was then an older man, somewhere in his 60s came running in to room from the kitchen. He looked a lot like that guy from Back to the Future but with shorter hair.

He ran up to the couch and leaned over it with an excited, child-like look on his wrinkled face, completely missing the two Mobians looking at him from below.

"Chris, you'll never believe it!" He said animatedly. "A giant blue hedgehog and a red haired squirrel outran the S-Team last night! Investigators believe that they might be robots, or genetically engineered animals from enemy powers sent here to spy on or attack us!"

"I am a chipmunk not a squirrel." Sally said haughtily as she stood up and gave the old man an annoyed look, fists on her hips, and amusingly enough her cheeks were slightly puffed out almost as if to emphasize her point.

Chris looked like the world was going to end when his grandpa gave Sally a shocked and confused look. The older man then looked down at the couch to see Sonic looking up at him with a passive and bored expression. He then looked at the TV to see Sonic on it and then gave a powerful examining glare to the blue hedgehog, who was trying to pull his head into his torso at the man extreme proximity.

"Does the term, "personal space" ring any bells?" Sonic complained questioningly.

His answer came in the form of the old man suddenly grappling him at a speed one would not expect of a man his age.

"Hey let me go!"

"Grandpa Chuck what are you doing!?"

Sally was giggling at the absurd scene.

"I've got to see how this thing works!" Chuck said with a childish glee as he took a screwdriver out of his lab coat and began using it to look for a screw on Sonic's person, succeeding at nothing but tickling the poor hedgehog.

Sally's amusement turned from giggling to full blown laughter.

Finally Sonic was able to squirm out of the crazed scientist's grasp and leaped away, quickly hiding behind his girlfriend as a Mobian shield. "You are freaking, evil!" He grumbled to her which only elicited more giggling.

Chuck went to recapture his test subject when Chris cut him off. "Grandpa, they're not robots or mutants!"

Chuck looked at the three confusedly before a shocked look came his face and he dropped his screwdriver.

They continued to stare at each other in awkward silence for several seconds before something on the news caught their attention.

"Now let's go live to this late breaking story."

"Help! Help, please!"

They all turn to the TV to see Cream and Cheese holding each other on a billboard, the young rabbit on the brink of tears. "Ah, that's Cream!" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

"She's just a little girl! How did she get here?" Sally questioned worriedly, the maternal side of her developed from raising Tails for most of his life rising up.

"She was a prisoner in the tower when the machine malfunctioned. I have to go save her!"

Before anyone could react Sonic was already out the door. "Sonic wait! Do you even know where she is?!" Sally called as she quickly ran out the door after him.

A second later Sonic was standing in front of her and raised his hands up in ignorance, a sheepish grin on his face. Sally placed her face in her palm and sighed at her boyfriend's impulsiveness.

-Freedom Fighters X-

"Emhm...yes I thought they'd do something like that...thanks for the scoop...bye." Grandpa Chuck hung up the phone in the garage/lab with a neutral frown on his face before he turned to the trio behind him.

"Well it seems they've taken your friends to Area 99." He informed.

"What is that?" Sally asked while Sonic picked his ear disinterestedly.

"A top secret military base the government uses for research."

"Not a very good secret if everyone knows where it is." Sonic scoffed before he began to walk off.

"And just where are you going?" Sally questioned with her fists on her hips.

"To save Cream and Cheese, whatcha think?" He snapped back.

"Alone?"

"Yup."

"With no plan?"

"Yup."

"Do you even know where Area 99 is?"

Sonic paused for a moment before be turned around and hung his head in defeat. "Damn you and your logic." He grumbled. Sally simply stuck her nose up with a winning smirk. "Well someone has to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Might as well be me."

"Why am I your boyfriend again?"

His answer was a light smack on his chest, and a less light kiss on the lips. "Oh yeah. That's why."

"Is inner species coupling a common thing on Mobius?" Chuck asked curiously at their display.

A light blush dusted the duo's cheeks as they had forgotten for a moment they weren't the only ones there. "Well...we are all Mobians, we are all one species, but at the same time not. I guess you could say Chipmunks and Hedgehogs are two different ethnic groups of one species." Sally explained before adding. "But no, it's not rare, but it's not common either. Most Mobians couple within their own ethnic group but none mind when two from different races marry."

"Well!" Sonic exclaimed while loudly clapping his hands together. "As much as I am enjoying this analyzing of our mating rituals, we have a little girl to rescue!"

"Right!" Sally agreed while clenching a fist, the two humans nodding in response.

-FFX-

*snore*

"Our hero everybody..." Sally deadpanned to no one in particular with an exasperated sigh.

Since they had no way of knowing where Area 99 is Sonic and Sally had to take a ride in Chuck's car to get them close enough where they could just go their on their own.

Sonic, use to moving at speeds much greater than this car could ever achieve, got bored very quickly and fell asleep about an hour ago.

As the began to approach Area 99 Chuck gestured to Chris and the boy took out a case and opened it, revealing two headsets that looks suspiciously like the Scouters from DBZ.

"These are for you."

"What are they?" Sally asked as she woke Sonic and gave him his, then placed hers over her right ear and eye, Sonic doing the same.

"There Infrared goggles, the base is sure to be filled with a lot of sensors, these should let you see them and get through." Chuck explained looking back at them with a smile. "We're just about there so you two can go on ahead now, just head straight down the road. You can infiltrate the base through the ventilation ducts."

The scientist got two thumbs-up from the couple and Sonic picked up Sally before he jumped out of the car and speed off, literally leaving Chuck and Chris in the dust.

Chuck blinked dumbly at the quickly shrinking pair. "Speedy little critter isn't he?" He said before a wide excited grin stretched across his face and he hit the gas, Chris gripping on to the seat fearfully as the car suddenly sped through the desert.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Sonic with Sally in his arms quickly approached the Area 99 base. Cameras and sensors went wild at what they thought was a Hi-Velocity vehicle and an alarm began to blare over the complex.

Sonic ignored them and continued to warp toward the base too quickly for the cameras too spot. As he approached a ventilation duct he quickly but carefully tossed Sally in before vaulting in after her.

Sally squealed frightfully as she fell through the metal tunnel not expecting to be tossed in like that. But was able to recover and rolled into her landing when the duct leveled out. Unfortunately her landing was spoiled when Sonic landed and rolled into her, making them tumble into a mess of tangled bodies.

Sonic propped himself up and groaned painfully as be began to massage his abused posterior. "It feels like I have skid marks on my butt." He complained.

"Oh, you're such a charmer." Sally replied sarcastically underneath him. Too annoyed to be embarrassed by the compromising position they were in.

Sonic slowly got off of her and helped her up. Sally took out Nicole. "Nicole." She spoke to it and the handheld chirped in response. "Can you get me a lay out off the base and show me the way to the power room and where Cream is?" She asked as they began to traverse the vents.

[One moment Sally] The computer requested before a load icon appeared on her screen. It quickly loaded and Nicole's voice came back. [Here you go Sally.]

A small hologram of the complex appeared before the duo, showing them where they needed to go and how to get there. "Mkay, I'll go to the power room and bring the power offline while you head for the lab Cream and Cheese are being held in." Sally construed her plan as she gestured to the areas they need to go top. "Once the power is out get Cream and warp out, I'll meet you in this hall, their back up power will kick in shortly after and we'll have to get out quickly."

Sonic gave her his signature smirk. "Sal, Quick is my middle name." He boasted.

Sally raised an eyebrow and a smirk of her own creased her lips. "I thought it was "Maurice" _Oliver?_" She ribbed.

Sonic was about to respond to her jab but stopped when Nicole chimed, signaling that they had found the grate leading they needed. The hedgehog took hold of the grate and quietly lifted it from its fitting, allowing them to drop down into the hallway below.

Sonic went down first, then Sally who he caught in his outstretched arms before setting her on her feet. "I can land on my own two feet you know." She said, slightly miffed. She was a lot stronger than she was five years ago.

Sonic gave her his usual smirk and teasingly replied. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't lend my girl a helping hand every chance I got?"

Sal just rolled her eyes but gave him a grateful smile nonetheless. The two then pressed themselves against the wall and looked passed the corner leading to the crossway they need to split up at. Only problems were the dozen or so security cameras scanning the hall with maybe a second long window of space for them to move.

More than enough time for a certain supersonic, hyperactive blue hedgehog.

Not even giving the poor chipmunk a warning, Sonic scooped Sally up and shot of the a space between cameras, he pressed himself and Sally to the wall for a second and then blasted off to the next space before a camera could spot him, repeating this pattern until they got to the safety of the cross-way he successfully got them to it and sat the princess down, who gave him a light punch in the arm out of annoyance. "You dick, give a girl a warning next time!" she exclaimed quietly.

Sonic just shrugged before examining to the halls. "Okay, so I go this way and I'll meet you back here once the power is out and I get Cream and Cheese." He recounted the plan to make sure he didn't forget anything.

Sally nodded. "Yes, I should be able to knock out the power in about…ten minutes. You be here in eleven"

Sonic grinned before he held a fist to her. Sal looked at the offered fist and instantly a wave of nostalgia came over her and a similar grin came to her. First the bumped knuckles, then the tops and bottoms of their fists, then slapped palms before giving each other a thumbs up.

"Just like old times, eh Sal?" The azure hedgehog asked with a chuckle.

"I'm all nostalgic." The auburn haired chipmunk replied with a smirk.

The nodded and then went off in opposite directions.

Using the skills she has acquired from over decade of fighting a guerrilla war. Sally stealthily slinked her way through the halls. Oddly enough security was much lighter than it was for that one hall. Probably thought no one would be able to sneak passed them and so neglected to put more than maybe four or five in this one. She was able to avoid detection easily enough until she came to a door that read "Authorized Staff Only" in black and yellow caution stripes and a lightning bolt symbol under it. "Gee, I wander what room this is." She said dryly before she quietly opened the door, and slinked in. Being sure she was unseen by anyone that could be wandering the halls.

When she turned to face the room the first thing she noticed was that it was a maze of wires and junction boxes. She also noticed that unlike Robotnik's power plants it didn't have an obvious control station.

"Well..." She said to herself has she laced her fingers together and cracked them. "No one said this'd be easy." She then proceeded to her work.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Cream and cheese were hugging each other frightfully as the strange men examined them from outside their glass prison. Cream couldn't help but liken it to the glass ball Eggman kept her in at his tower and the fear she felt at the mad doctor's mercy came rushing back, tears welled up in her big brown eyes and a frightened sob left her mouth.

"P-P-Please...! Let-let-let us go-g-go..." She cried as she clutched her chao tighter, but the scientists either ignored her or couldn't hear her through the glass.

A large scanner whirred to life above them and began to descend above them.

Readouts of their physiology, body heat, and other details began to appear on the scientists' computers when suddenly.

The lights went out, and the computers died, and everything was draped in darkness. "What in the hell happen!?" One scientist shouted over the noise as the staff murmured amongst themselves worriedly.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering filled the lab and all turned to see Cream and Cheese gone, the scanning chamber destroyed! "Where did they go!?"

Behind some servers Sonic his with the child and her pet, hiding from the scientists until the perfect chance to escape came.

"Mr. Son-" The young girl began but was cut off by Sonic's "shh" as he didn't want to draw attention to them. Cheese didn't catch on as the little Chao began to..."chao" excitedly and gave the hedgehog a hug and he couldn't help but chuckle at the little creature's affections.

Unfortunately this drew the attention of the science staff and they quickly found them behind the scanner. "There they are!" One exclaimed.

Acting quickly Sonic gave Cheese to Cream and picked her up allowing him to quickly vacate the room before any of them could react.

-FFX-

In the now darkened power room Sally was clinging to the ceiling via some cables, hidden by the darkness and wiring of the room.

Below her, several humans in maintenance uniforms were scattered around, examining what could have gone wrong.

"I don't get it..." The Maintenance officer grumbled more to himself than his staff. "Everything seems to be in working order, how could the power just cop-out?"

One of the techs was fiddling with the computer and was finally able to get it to power up. He read the diagnostics. "Sir, according to the computer someone was here recently and tampered with the programs. It'll take a while to get the computer running correctly and turn the power back on.

The MO gave the tech an annoyed look. "Well then what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get the power on!"

At that moment Sally dropped down from the ceiling and landed a strong kick to the MO's head, knocking him out. The other techs turned to look at what happened but by the time they spotted her she had already knocked them out with well placed punches and kicks.

"That should by us a few extra minutes." Sally said to herself as she tightened her studded gloves. "I better hurry and meet Sonic at the intersection."

-FFX-

Sonic and Cream ran through the now dark halls of the base, Sonic leading her by the hand.

"Wow Mr. Sonic how did you get the power to go out?" Cream asked as she viewed the darkened walls.

Sonic turned to look down at her with a smile. "Wasn't me Cream. An old friend of mine did this."

"An old friend...Tails? He's here too?" Cream inquired curiously.

"No, not Tails, don't worry you'll meet her soon."

"Her?"

They were just about to turn a corner when they almost slammed into a familiar figure.

"Ah, there you are!" Sally stated with a relieved sigh.

"Who are you?" Cream asked, holding a finger to her chin in confusion.

Sally smiled and bent down with her hands on her knees to enter the child's eye level. "I'm Sally Acorn, Sonic's friend."

"The princess of the Acorn Kingdom?"

"Yup."

It was then that Sonic cut in. "We can chat later, right now we need to get out of hear before the power-"

It was at that moment the lights began to come back on and the sec-cams began to focus on them.

"...turns back on..." The blue blur finished lamely. Acting quick Sonic picked up Sal and then had her hold Cream. "Hold on guys, we'll be outta here in a Sonic second!"

As Sonic began to dash through the corridors the cameras sprouted lasers from the tops of their cases and started to fire at them. The lasers were quick but Sonic was able to dodge them with ease even with his passengers.

While this was happening giant steel doors began to close down on the halls but they moved much to slowly to stop the super sonic anthromorph.

"Which way do we need to go Sal?" Sonic shouted over the alarms and laser fire.

Sally was trying to get Nicole to bring the map back up but all she got was error messages and warnings. "Damnit! The alarm must have triggered a firewall, I can't get map back up and Nicole needs to shut down to get rid of a virus."

"Guess I'll just have ta wing it like always!" Sonic proclaimed before he did a power slide under a door that was particularly close to the floor.

It was then that something strange happened.

Ahead of them a large swarm of what looked like miniature paper airplanes came cruising down the halls and began to attack the cameras, either destroying them or cutting them of the walls.

"What are those?" Cream inquired worriedly, not sure what to think of the new development.

"I don't know..." Sonic replied as he stopped and watched.

Just then the cameras started to go crazy! The swarm of planes overloading their programming and causing them to go haywire! The began to shoot indiscriminately at everything without pause!

"We need to get out of here, now!" Sally shouted and like a shot Sonic ran down the hall.

It wasn't long until they reached a series of stairs that led up into what they can assume was a tower.

"We need to go up! Maybe we can find a way out at the top!" Sonic said as he set the two down though Sally continued to hold onto Cream.

The three quickly ascended the stairs with Sonic at the lead as the lasers shot pass them. Nearly hitting but never quit doing so. As they made it up the third flight the lasers began to cut through them, causing large sections of stair was to fall behind them.

They nearly made it to the top when a beam passed through the stairs between them causing the stairs to fallout from under Sally and Cream. Sally screamed as she began to fall alerting Sonic to her and the child's peril.

"Sal, Cream!" He shouted and as quickly as he could he reached out to them. Sally too reached out and they just barely caught each others' grasp my their fingers.

"Hold on..." He growled as he pulled them up, and after a moment they were safely on the catwalk stairs with him.

"Thanks..." Sally said gratefully, her voice a little shaky but other wise unmolested. Cream though was nearly in tears and was clutching at Sally's shirt frightfully, nearly squeezing the poor chao between them.

Unfortunately the trio and chao now found themselves trapped, the stairs having led to a dead-end! And while the laser could no longer reach them, it was only a matter of time before the humans found them cornered and captured them.

"What do we do now?" Cream asked worriedly, small tears clinging to the corners of her eyes as she hugged Cheese in an effort to calm herself.

Sally was almost frantically tinkering with Nicole after she sat Cream down, desperately trying to clear up the virus so she could get the map back up. Maybe there was a side passage, or something, nearby they could use?

Sonic though was calmer than the other two, faintly he thought he could hear a low buzzing sound. Curious, he took off his infra-scope and pressed his ear the wall. He could hear the buzzing more clearly now, the distinct sound of a propeller.

"Sounds like a plane..." He said to himself but he still caught the girls' attention. He pulled away from the wall and a wide grin spread across his muzzle. "The Tornado."

Quickly he grabbed the two females and with all his strength he busted through the wall! Within seconds a blue and yellow bi-plane was under them and within were two familiar faces.

"Sonic!/Sugah-Hog!" Tails and Bunnie shouted excitedly over the noise just before the three Mobians landed on the wing of the plane.

"Tails! Glad to see you made it!" Sonic called out as he helped Cream and Sally keep their grip on the plane.

Tails went to give a wave when he noticed Sally under Sonic and his smile grew wider. "Aunt Sally! Great to see you!" He greeted with excitement.

Sally looked up and a wide smile stretched across her face. "Tails! It good to see you too sweetie! You to Bunnie!"

The cybernetic rabbit simply tipped her hat with a smile in response.

At hearing the rabbot's name Cream looked up and an ecstatic smile instantly crossed her little face. "Cousin Bunnie!" She squealed happily.

A look of shock came to Bunnie's face but it was soon replaced with a happy smile the rivaled the little girl's. "Cream-Pie! What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Sonic and Miss. Sally saved me from the people in that base."

"But why 're you in this world, sugah? As far as Ah can tell only the people hit by that light got sent here!"

"Eggman had me imprisoned in his tower and Mr. Sonic came to rescue me!"

Soon they were flying over 's car and they waved to the two humans inside. Chris and Chuck waved back and were soon following them back to Station Square.

A couple hours later the Tornado is now parked in Chris' drive-way and the quartette of Mobians now stood inside the garage with the boy and his grandfather.

"So these "Chaos Emeralds." This are what sent you to our world?" Chuck inquired with his chin in his hand.

"That's right." Tails confirmed. "Each emerald is a different color, green, red, blue, cyan, white, purple, and yellow, and each one hold an endless amount of power. Legend says that if all seven are gathered they can grant a miracle, though the couple times me and Sonic gathered them we'd use them to fight Eggman and then they'd disperse."

"And all this time Ah thought they were just a fairy tale." Bunnie cut in with a typical southern accent.

"No, their real! I found the first six myself the first year I was gone, and Eggman found the seventh the second year to power Silver Sonic." Sonic said whilst leaning against the wall, Sally nearby fiddling with Nicole to make sure the virus was gone and that the humans couldn't track them through her. "I can promise you they are here in this world."

And Cream was playing with Cheese just a little ways away.

Suddenly Bunnie walked up to Sonic and gave him a big smooch on the cheek and a big bear hug.

"Whoa, what is this for?" Sonic wheezed out.

Bunnie put the hedgehog down and "lightly" punched him on the shoulder. "That was fer Savin' mah little cousin Sugah-Hog. Ah Don't know what Ah'd do if little Sugah-Cream-Pie got hurt, or worse! She an' Auntie Vanilla are the only family Ah got left." She explained with a relieved smile.

"Something just accrued to me." Sally said as she put Nicole away, she wasn't offended by Bunnie's kiss and hug to her boyfriend, the rabbit was her best friend and she knew Bunnie would never try to steal Sonic from her. "If the emeralds and us are here, more than likely the others are too."

A look of contemplation overtook the Freedom Fighters' faces before a slightly horrified one replaced it and they all looked at each other. "Eggman/Robotnik!" They all shouted at once, Sonic and Tails using the name they've gotten accustom to, Sally and Bunnie using theirs.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Meanwhile on a small secluded island, a familiar tower now juts out of the sand.

Inside Dr. Eggman was observing his computers, readouts and reports pouring in at a speed only his eyes can follow.  
>"So Chaos Control sent us to another dimension? Hmm..." He said to himself, a wicked grin stretching across his face. "Hnhnhn, No matter. I'll just build my empire here! Then return to Mobius and reclaim my right from a fortified position!"<p>

His fingers glided across the keyboard and a frown formed on his face. "Bah! Such a primitive world! Taking over should be easy...assuming the pest, Sonic, didn't get sent here too..." His frown deepened. "Ah who am I kidding of course he's here...still..."

He again typed into his computers and a skyline of Station Square appeared on his window/screen. "What fun would it be without a challenge? HahaAHAHAHAHA!"

CHAPTER END


	3. Oh no

_**Freedom Fighters X**_

A/N: The cover image for FFX is now present for this fic! I give my thanks to the Wonderful miss Sixala who took my request and drew this up for me, and did a great job doing so! here is a link leading to the original image, sixala. deviantart art/Super-Sonic-X-Renewals-Cover-432750360 just remove the spaces!

Check this out for Bunnie and Cream sisterly cuteness! bleedman. deviantart art/Bunny-and-Cream-6905118

Chapter 3: Oh No...

"So..." Bunnie began as she and the others lounged in Chris' living room. Sally was sitting next to Sonic rather closely on the short end of the "L" sofa while Bunnie and Tails sat on the long end, Chris leaned on the back of the sofa from behind it, and Cream was off playing with Cheese in the backyard.

"_What_?" Sally and Sonic said at the same time.

"Ya'll kiss and make out yet?" the rabbit asked teasingly purposely miss saying the phrase to get a rise out of them.

Instantly a bright pink blush blazed upon the couple's cheeks.

Chris, still a bit too young to fully understand, cut in before the two could respond. "I don't know about that, but last night I heard a lot of rustling and gasping on the roof and they were cuddling in the blanket I gave them while their clothes dried."

At that news both Bunnie and Tails gave Sonic and Sally, who were trying to become one with the sofa, knowing smirks. "Snuggle time under the stars in the buff, eh? Ya'll do work fast!" Bunnie teased while Tails tried poorly to suppress his laughter.

"N-No! We still had our underclothes on!" Sally said defensively but blushed deeper when she realized she just admitted to a vigorous making out session with Sonic.

"Whelp, my pride is thoroughly bruised!" Sonic exclaimed before he headed out the door. "I'm gonna get while the getting's good!"

Her blush still very apparent, Sally quickly hopped off the chair and gave chase. "Wait for me!" She shouted.

Finally, Tails could take no more and burst out laughing, sounding more like a hyena than a fox.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Meanwhile Eggman was grinning like the madman he was as he gazed at the skyline of Station Square from his window-screen.

"What a quaint little city this is." He mused to himself. "Station Square, huh? It will be the perfect starting point for my conquest!"

"Are you going to send you entire army into city?" a tall golden robot with a pill shaped head asked.

Eggman held his chin in thought for a moment before answering. "No, one robot will be more than enough for this primitive city. I'll save the rest for when I spread my empire across the glob." A frown creased his lips as another thought entered his mind. "Besides, if Sonic did get sent here as well, they would just get in each others way and damage themselves."

The robot then handed Eggman a deck of cards which he took and began to rifle through. "Hm…they all look so lethal." After a moment he dawned a mock look of despair and held his chin in thought. "Oh I can't choose!"

With a resounding "fuck it" he just jammed the whole deck into his machine and a slot-machine appeared on his Win-screen and after a moment it selected a random robot.

"Ah, Missile-Wrist! He'll do nicely." Eggman said gleefully before getting up to go to his bubble car.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Meanwhile in the sewers beneath Station Square three familiar individuals were marching onward looking for a way out of the city of strangely hostile overlanders.

"This is all Sonic's fault!" Knuckles shouted more to himself than his companions fiddling angrily with his torn shirt, his Downunian (Australian) accent echoing around the sewers.

Amy Rose was not far behind him, looking annoyed with the Echidna's attitude. "He was only trying to stop Eggman, Knuckles! It's not Sonic's fault we got sent here!" She argued.

The Guardian grunted. "Maybe Sonic didn't send us here but he's the one that pushed Eggman this far. That tosser doesn't care what happens so long as he gets his adventure!"

Amy stopped walking and crossed her arms. "I'm not gonna follow you anymore if you keep badmouthing Sonic!"

"Fine with me!" Knuckles called back as he had not even paused in his stride.

"Ah, Hey don't leave me here!" Amy exclaimed with a bit of fright as she jogged to catch up with the red echidna.

Sensing the hostilities quickly increasing Rotor the Walrus decided cut in. "So um…how do you two know Sonic?"

Amy and Knuckles looked almost startled when he spoke. In the last couple few hours they've been traveling together the Walrus had rarely spoken and kept to himself.

Knuckles was the first to respond, with a disgruntled snort. "I could ask you the same thing, mate." He replied rudely.

Rotor was thrown off by the echidna's rudeness but none the less he answered. "Well uh, Sonic and I are old friends from Knothole village. We fought Robotnik together most of our lives trying to free the Acorn Kingdom from that Lord of Lard."

Knuckles seemed to scoff at the engineer's answer. "Acorn Kingdom? Never heard of it and Eggman hasn't been able to take over anything for more than a few weeks." Knuckles said; something Amy agreed with.

Rotor looked offended at being called a liar, although indirectly. "Well it's true. It took us over a decade to finally drive RoButtnik away and five years ago Sonic chased after him to make sure he wouldn't be a threat. He was supposed to be back within the month but he never came back."

"Whatever…" Knuckles dismissed.

Rotor looked about ready to have an aneurysm but Amy took over. "Oh don't mind Knuckles! He's not really the social type, I'm Amy Rose, and I know Sonic because I'm his girlfriend!" She exclaimed while offering her hand.

A shocked look came to Rotor's face as he shook her hand politely. "Um, I'm Rotor, you're his girlfriend you say?" He repeated to which he got an affirmative nod in response. "Oh Sonic how could you do this to Sally…" He murmured to himself disapprovingly.

"Hmm? What was that?" Amy asked curiously, not catching what he said.

"Oh, nothing! I just never expected Sonic the settle down enough to get a girlfriend." He lied quickly with a nervous chuckle while he scratched his head with his free hand.

Amy, though confused at the awkward behavior, accepted the lie with a bit of pride. Knuckles though could tell Rotor was lying and that made him even more suspicious of the purple walrus.

But for the moment he decided to ignore the feeling and continued walking.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Meanwhile at a peaceful beach dozens of people were relaxing and playing on the beach.

One group of beach goers were playing with a giant beach ball and were having a grand old time when one of them threw the ball to high and hard making it overshoot one young woman's head and land in the water.

"I'll get it!" The woman called before she went into the water.

But just before she could even touch the ball the water suddenly shot up, causing the girl to fall on her butt in the knee deep saltwater.

Towering over her was a large silver and mint green robot. It body was short and blocky with a round head and what looked like missiles for arms.

The girl stared up at the robot blankly until the ball hit her on the head and she shrieked in terror.

At that moment Eggman came into the scene in his Eggmobile. "Ah there is nothing more relaxing than a day tanning on the beach." He said wistfully. He observed the beach and grimaced at all the people. "But they are always so crowded! Missile-Wrist; clear the area!" He commanded with a snap of his fingers.

Immediately the giant robot began targeting people, vehicles and buildings, firing its tow missile arms with deadly accuracy only for them to return and fire again. It didn't take long for the beach to be completely deserted except for those too injured to move.

"Much better." Eggman sneered. "Now lets crush this miserable city! By the end of the day this will be my new Robotropolis!"

-Freedom Fighters X-

Back at the Ranch, as Bunnie sometimes called it, Tails, , Bunnie, and Cream were relaxing in the front yard. Tails was washing the Tornado with Chuck standing next to him.

"You sure do take care of this plane Tails." The human commented with a bit of mirth.

"The Tornado might belong to Sonic but she's still _my_ baby. I gotta make sure she's in tiptop shape and shining like a sapphire." The adolescent fox replied proudly.

"Well maybe one day you'll let me take a look inside? I've never seen a biplane work the way the Tornado does."

Bunnie was relaxing at a small table with her little cousin Cream as she and Cheese at the little rabbits home-made donuts.

"Oh mah stars, Sugah-Cream! These are delicious!" Bunnie moaned as she savored the little pastry.

"Oh really?" Cream asked, feeling flattered.

The little Chao Cheese nodded in agreement and took a grate big bite out of the relatively massive donut to him.

"Well thank you!" Cream giggled out.

It was at that moment Chris came out, looking around with a worried expression.

"What's got ya so worked up, Sugah?" Bunnie asked curiously as she grabbed for another donut with her flesh hand. Only for it to get slapped away by a slightly miffed Cream who said it was rude to eat while talking.

"Has anyone seen Sonic and Sally? I can't find them anywhere."

"Aunt Sally probably went with Sonic on a run. Sonic really likes to explore and Sally likes the thrill of moving at his speed." Tails said as he continued to rinse of the Tornado.

"Well I hope they be careful, the police is looking all over the place to catch those two." Chris commented worriedly.

"Catch Sugah-Hog? Ahahahaha!" Bunnie busted out laughing. "You obviously don't know Sonic like we do, Sugah. Ain't no one ever gonna catch him, especially if he's got Sal-Gal with 'im."

"Besides…" The teenage fox added. "Sonic loves danger, he wouldn't let the military stop him from thrill seeking."

They might as well of told the boy the world was about to end because the grandest look of horror etched itself unto Chris' face. "We have to find them right away!" He shouted fearfully.

The Mobians all looked at each other confusedly; not nearly as concerned as the human pre-teen but they all shrugged nonetheless and humored the poor boy.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Back in the city, Missile-Wrist was wreaking havoc through the streets, effortlessly crushing cars and pavement beneath its feet with Eggman hovering not far away in his bubble car.

A blockade of police cars and officers commanded the robot to stop but their orders were ignored and they opened fire with their rifles. But their bullets merely plinked off the robots armored chasse harmlessly

Eggman had an expression of absolute boredom on his face as he kept his head propped up by a fist. "There's a word for this…" He began as he pretended to think of the word. "…Boring!" He exclaimed lazily. "Even Mobotropolis wasn't this easy to trample over…"

At that moment another officer in heavy armor appeared with a flame thrower and engulfed Missile-Wrist in flame. The robot halted as the fire clocked it from view and the police though they'd one but as soon as the fire died down it was shown to be completely unharmed, not even hot.

The ex-dictator hovered between the robot and the cops with an arrogant grin on his face. "Is that all? This world is truly pathetic, surrender to me now and I may allow you to live!"

The CO of this group of cops had a pitiful and defeated expression on his face. "We give up…" He said shamefully.

The grin on Dr. Eggman's face grew wider and more sinister and instantly the sergeant knew he mad a mistake. "I can't stand quitters. Missile-Wrist, finish them."

He moved out of the way and the robot aimed his arms at the cops before firing.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Back with the others, Tails and Bunnie had taken to the skies in search of Sonic and Sally while Chris and his grandpa did the same on the ground.

"You see anything Aunt Bunnie?" Tails asked as he flew in next to her.

"Not hide nor quill nor hair, Sugah. I don't think their in the city anymore." The cyborg replied.

"Oh boy, Chris isn't gonna like this." Tails moaned.

Back on the ground Chris was at a park with Chuck calling for the hero and princess. "Soooonic! Saaaally! Where are you!? Sonic!? Sally!?" But he got no response, except for odd stares and murmurs from passersby.

Chuck was sitting in his car when he interrupted the boys shouting. "I don't think their here Chris. Lets look somewhere else."

He got a nod from the boy and once Chris was strapped in they drove away.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Meanwhile Sonic and Sally were laying on the grass in the mountains, relaxing. "Walkers…!" Sally exclaimed as she stretched out like a cat on the grass, several joints popping with relief. "I've almost forgotten how good it feels to just lay around and do nothing! With everything that happened with Robotnik and Snively, and trying to rebuild Mobotropolis, it feels like eons since I last relaxed."

She rolled over to her side to see Sonic napping peacefully next to her. Snoring softly as a butterfly landed on his nose.

She chuckled lightly and gently shooed the insect away, only for it to land on his ear, causing it to twitch and wake the Blue Blur. "Whuzzit?" He said groggily.

"Sorry." Sally giggled out. "There was a butterfly on your nose and I was trying to shoo it away."

As if to mock her, the delicate creature returned and landed on her nose, making her gasp slightly in surprise and making Sonic chuckle heartily. "I think you made it mad, Sal." He chortled.

Her response was a sneeze the startled the butterfly away which only made Sonic laugh harder and Sally couldn't help but join him.

After a few minutes the couple calmed down enough to bring their mirth to wide grins and Sonic got up, brushing grass and dirt off his hoodie and jeans before helping Sally up who mimicked his actions.

"Well, where to next?" Sonic asked his girlfriend with a smile.

"Hmm…" Sally hummed whilst entering a thinking pose. "Why don't we go and explore the city?" She suggested.

Sonic shrugged. "Sure, we should reach Station Square in an few minutes."

With that Sally jumped into Sonic arms and they raced off back to Station Square.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Back with Knuckles, Amy, and Rotor they were still walking down the sewer tunnels at a brisk pace. Knuckles seemed completely fine but Amy and Rotor looked more than a little tired, Rotor especially.

"Can we rest now? We've been walking for hours!" Amy complained making her discomfort known.

"I'm with Amy here; I'm not built for this." Rotor agreed while panting lightly.

"You two can what you want, I'm not stopping." Knuckles replied curtly not even looking back at them to see what they'd do.

Amy puffed her cheeks angrily at Knuckles while Rotor just groaned indignantly. She put a finger to her chin and entered a thinking pose as she walked, cheeks still puffed out.

She quickened her pace slightly so she would be walking next to Knuckles. "So what do think our chances of getting home are, Knux?" She asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Don't worry, we'll get back." He replied.

"But how?" The Pink hedgehog asked, confused and slightly worried.

Knuckles looked down but he continued to walk. "I don't know, but we will! I have to get back to the Master Emerald, it's my duty to guard it and I can't fail it!" He said with a fervor that slightly stunned his two companions. "Until we find a way back I can't rest or get distracted."

It was at that moment they felt and heard a loud rumble from above and they all looked at the manhole in surprise.

The trio ran over to the ladder and looked up the shaft. "What was that?" Knuckles queried while Amy and Rotor looked worried.

Knuckles was the first to go up before he was followed by the other two.

On the topside Missile-Wrist was still crushing cars and property under his mechanical feet.

They were deeper into the city now and more people were around, running in a fearful panic trying to keep out of the robot's path of mayhem. Soon Missile-Wrist found a building and barged into it, causing the people inside the scream and scatter out like frightened rabbits.

For the moment the giant machine paused in its movements and began to scan the room it was in with its one cyclopean camera eye allowing Eggman to see the damage and the people running from a screen in his EggMobile.

"Hmm…go to the roof, we can do more damage from there!" the madman commanded before floating up to said destination.

[Acknowledged!] Missile-Wrist responded with a deep threatening synthetic voice.

Slowly the robot aimed its right arm in the ceiling and fired. The tow-missile busted through each and every floor until breached the roof, then the long yellow bumps on it sprung out into grappling hooks and caught onto the roof. One second later Missile-Wrist was being pulled up by it powerful internal wench.

While Missile-Wrist was ascending more and more police cars were gathering around the building and Eggman let out a hearty laugh in response. "Ahahahaha! It seems we're attracting a crowd." He observed and it was at that moment Missile-Wrist burst through the roof and joined Eggman.

"Well…" He began as he typed into a keypad on to his right. "Let's get this show on the road." a small facial scanner rose from the computer screen and several holograms of his face began to project around the city and TV screens everywhere began to display his image live.

"Greeting citizens of this world! My name is Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik but you can all call me Dr. Eggman!" He greeted the populous with a menacing grin. "I have fantastic news for me! Today you will all become a part of my illustrious new Empire!"

As his speech continued the others at the Ranch saw Eggman's broadcast and immediately began to prepare for battle.

"I deliver unto you all an Ultimatum! You will all surrender the Eggman Empire or be crushed beneath it! You have five hours to comply! BAHAHAHAHA!"

Below on the streets a group of officers led by the chief of police with a megaphone called up to the scientist angrily. "Turn yourself in now, bub or we'll haul you in!" the elder cop demanded.

Eggman quirked an eyebrow at the man and frowned "You must be joking…"

"I'm serious here! Pull over and let's see your license and registration!" The cop insisted.

Eggman's brow knitted in frustration and he growled irritable. "I'm the one giving the orders around here, peon!"

"Oh yeah!? And what makes you think so!?""

The vicious grin returned to his face and he finger prepared to snap them. "This does!"

*snap!*

Within seconds Missile-Wrist aimed a missile arm at the cops and fired. The explosive projectile obliterated the cars and injured or killed several save for the very lucky chief who only received a broken arm and bruised ribs.

"Now will you surrender the city? Or do I have to get angry?" Eggman sneered maliciously.

"*COUGH, cough* I can't!" The Chief cried out clutching his injuries. "Even if I wanted to we'd have to get the mayor!"

Eggman's sneer grew darker and the light glinted off his glasses menacingly. "Then go, and bring him too me!

-Freedom Fighters X-

Tails was in the Tornado with making last minute flight preparations with Bunnie sitting on the wings waiting for take off. Chuck and Cream were standing next to them.

"Ya'll almost done, Sugah? You're taking longer than molasses in winter!" Bunnie complained as she tapped her mechanical fingers on the wing impatiently.

"I know, I know! Just one second…okay we're ready!"

Bunnie was about to get up and jump into the passenger seat when she saw someone else in it. "What in the Hoo-Ha are you doing in there Chris!?" She cried and Tails quickly whipped around to look at the boy with a confused expression.

Chris was sitting in the passenger seat with a football helmet on his head, and while it looked rather humorous he shouldn't have been there. "I'm coming with you."

"What-NO!" Tails shouted, much to the shock of his friends. "Listen Chris I know what it's like to be on the sidelines, I had to wait at home while everyone else fought Eggman for years, but I'm a trained solider now, you're just a school kid. This is dangerous and you would be a liability, we can't fight and protect you at the same time!"

Chris didn't know what to say to that. "But…"

"No buts!" Tails snapped but he was trying not to sound mean. "Look when we look for the Emeralds you can tag along with us every now and then." He said in a much gentler tone. "But you can't right now and we need to get going."

Chris had a dejected look on his face but he nodded and got out of the plane, taking of the helmet once he was on the cement.

A second later Bunnie was in the seat. "Sorry, Sugah; we'd take ya if we could, but it's just to dangerous for a greenhorn like ya."

"It's okay…I understand…"

"Here we go!" Tails exclaimed before he hit the throttle and the Tornado took off!

-Freedom Fighters X-

"The mayor I presume?" Eggman said with a condescending smile.

A lean man in a suit stood before Eggman now, using the same megaphone as the Chief moment ago. "That I am, and I will not be coerced into negotiating with a terrorist like you!"

"Really?" Eggman said mockingly before he snapped his fingers.

Remembering what happened last time the cops dived away and the Chief brought the mayor down just before a tow missile whizzed by where his chest was and collided with the building behind them.

"Have you reconsidered?" Eggman sneered.

The mayor coughed as the dust slowly settled before replying. "I-I'M sorry but I don't have the authority to surrender the city, I'm just an elected official!"

An expression of utter disappointment came the dictator's face when he heard this. "What a shame…" He raised his hand again ready to snap. "I guess it can't be helped, Missile-Wrist destroy the city so I can rebui…"

"Not today Eggman!" A familiar voice shouted at him.

Eggman whipped his head toward the source of the voice to see the Tornado screaming towards! He let out a frighten shout and ducked into his bubblecar just before the biplane's propeller could turn his head into ground meat.

"Tails!?" He exclaimed angrily as he watched the Fox fly. "He's here too!?" He squinted at the plane and looked at the passenger seat. At first he didn't recognize the figure inside but as soon as he saw the robotic arm and those ears memories came flooding back. "Bunnie Rabbot!? What is she doing here!?" He shook his head. "Grr, no matter. I'll teach that flying fur ball and the half-breed a lesson they won't soon forget! Missile-Wrist! Destroy that plane!"

Snapping to attention, Missile-Wrist took aim and began firing at the Tornado! "Hold on Aunt B!" Tails shouted as he took evasive action! Shifting and twirling the plane in the air almost like a ballerina to avoid the missiles.

Eventually Tails was able to maneuver the Tornado so that he was flying strait towards it. "Eat this!" He cried and began firing on the robot.

The bullets collided with Missile-Wrist but did little to no damage and Tails flew by disappointed. "Damnit!" The young teen cursed. "Its armor is too thick!" He exclaimed while avoiding rapidly fired tow missiles.

"Be careful Sugah!" Bunnie cried out as one shot narrowly missed her head

But they were coming to rapidly and from random directions and eventually one clipped his propeller causing them to begin a nosedive!

"Oh craaaap!" Tails exclaimed as the plane rapidly approached the earth. "Time to whip out the big guns!" He said as he pressed a sequence of buttons and pulled a leaver.

Seconds later the busted propeller was retracted into the cone, the wings shifted into an "X" formation and the tail section rose up. A second after that a jet engine kicked in and Tornado was soaring again!

"YEEEEAAAAH!" Tails shouted excitedly, Bunnie could help laughing at him.

"Well, Ah'm sick o' sitting 'ere Sugah-Fox!" Bunnie called as she flipped out of the plane and used her rocket feet to propel herself at Missile-Wrist. "It mah turn now!" She roared before she pulled back her mechanical fist and smashed into Missile-Wrist's head.

"Get 'em Aunt B!" Tails shouted from his plane.

The robot jerked down from the force and a fist sized dent appeared on its once half-spherical head.

But it recovered quickly and while Bunnie prepared to strike again Missile-Wrist let loose a barrage of homing missiles at her and at the same time fired its tow missile arms at tails, effectively keeping both at bay.

"Shit!" Bunnie hissed a very unladylike curse as she bobbed, weaved, and juked away from the weaker but faster moving wireless missiles, using her rocket feet to occasionally shoot away.

Tails' situation was no better as he had to weave around just to keep airborne.

-Freedom Fighters X-

"Oh no Tails needs help!" Amy cried out worriedly for her friend.

"Bunnie's up there too!" Rotor added equally worried.

"We have to help them!" Amy said as she turned a pleading look to Knuckles.

The echidna didn't even look at her as he replied. "I have more important thing to worry about."

Looks of shock then rage quickly filled both of his companions' faces when the both shot back. "Fine! Who need you!?" Before they both ran for the building.

"Wha-hold on guys, stop!" Knuckles called to them but they ignored him and continued there trek. Quickly he chased after them, he might not want to help Tails and the strange rabbit, they could handle themselves it looked like, and Amy might have been annoying him, but that didn't mean he wanted her run off into danger.

Rotor he didn't know what to make of, having only just met him but he didn't want him to get hurt either.

Soon Knuckles was also in the building and he saw Amy and Rotor enter an elevator. "Hey, wait, stop!" He called out.

The two looked surprise to see him at first but soon Amy crossed her arms and huffed at him. Rotor didn't look as mad but he scowled all the same and let the door close in the echidna's face.

Knuckles banged on the door irritable before turning away with an irritable look. "Damn it!" He was really quite irritated. "Now what do I do?" the echidna spotted a flight of stairs marked by an "EXIT" sign and with a smirk he began his climb up.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Meanwhile Sonic and Sally were quickly approaching the outskirts of Station Square.

As a streak of blue to the public Sonic carried Sally through the roads until he zipped by an electronics store and thought he saw something. He immediately returned to it and looked at the store curiously as he put Sally down.

"Why'd you stop?" Sally asked confusedly until she saw the crowed at the store. As curious as Sonic was about what they were all looking at she and Sonic leaped into the tree nearby. or rather Sonic did, Sally used her gymnastic skills to climb up.

What they saw surprised them.

On the display TV screens were images of Eggman laughing almost hysterically. The crowd was murmuring worriedly, bouncing conspiracy theories of each other from terrorists to aliens.

"So Eggman _is_ here." Sonic growled out more to himself than his girlfriend.

A second later the image cut to Tails and Bunnie trying to fight Missile-Wrist. They were okay for now but it looked like they wouldn't be making an progress for a long time.

"We have to help them Sonic!" Sally proclaimed urgently.

"No worries, Sal!" Sonic replied as he scooped her up and jumped onto the road. "We'll be there a Sonic Second!" The in a burst of speed Sonic disappeared into a streak of light towards downtown Station Square.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Back at the fight Tails and Bunnie were still pinned down by M-W's swarm of missiles. behind it a door slammed open an Knuckles ran through and stopped to observe the situation.

"Okay I need a plan now…" He growled to himself. Behind him he heard a "ding" and saw the elevator open to reveal Amy and Rotor. "What took you guys?" He smirked.

Rotor looked surprised to see him but Amy completely ignored and a charged the giant robot with her hammer raised like an Amazonian warrior.

"Amy stop!" Knuckles and Rotor called out but their words fell upon deaf ears.

With a mighty war cry Amy slammed her hammer into Missile-Wrist's leg…and succeeded in nothing but hurting herself as the vibrations went through the hammers shaft and into her arms sending a painful but harmless frequency into her arms and gaining the robot attention.

Amy dropped her hammer and let out a pain filled moan as she tried to shake the strange feeling out of her arms. But the pain was quickly forgotten when Missile-Wrist grabbed her and picked her up.

"Hold on Amy!" Knuckles called out before he charged the robot while Rotor readied from explosives.

"Stop right there!" Eggman commanded as he cut in front of Knuckles with a hand outstretched. "Oh more step and I'll crush the girl like a grape!" He threatened before snapping his fingers, prompting M-W to give Amy a warning squeeze causing her to cry out in pain.

Knuckles, Rotor and the now unpinned Bunnie could only scowl at the mad genius grinning at them maniacally.

"Let her go, or you'll be sorry!" Knuckles threatened as he clenched his teeth and fists.

"I'm already sorry that you all survived, and even the Freedom Fighters are here! My only constellation is it seems Sonic didn't." Eggman shot back but then began looking around suspiciously. "Or did he? He could be waiting for me to drop my guard right now!"

"Where are you Sonic?" Tails murmured to himself as he slowly orbited the building. But as he made another turn he saw a familiar streak of blue with a bit of brown and red in it.

A smile spread across Tails' muzzle as he took out a power ring and suddenly dived down toward the road gaining Eggman's attention who growled at the site of blue blur.

Gusts of wind blew by in Sonic's wake as he dashed through the streets with Sally in his arms and approached the tower his friends were fighting on. A wicked smirk was on his face which widened at the site of the Tornado swooping by.

"Sonic catch!" Tails called out as he tossed the small glowing ring too them.

Quickly adjusting his grip on Sally so he could hold her in one arm Sonic caught the ring.

It began to glow brighter but before he fully absorbed its power he looked at Sally. "Hey Sal? Remember how it felt to use the Deep Power Stones? Wanna relive it?" He asked with a winning smile and offered his hand and the ring to her.

The chipmunk princess returned the smile and grasped his hand tightly.

"There he is! Get ready to fire." Eggman ordered as he and Missile-Wrist watching the blur quickly approach.

In response to the order Missile-Wrist tossed Amy away with out a thought but was luckily rescued by Knuckles.

Beams of golden light burst from between their interlaced fingers and in a burst of speed. Sonic took Sally and they entered into a double spin dash and quickly began to scale the building.

"Fire! Blast that hedgehog into bloody bits!" Eggman commanded furiously.

Missile-Wrist fired a barrage of missiles at the duo, each quickly homing in on their target. Most missed but a few were able to smilingly hit their mark and kicked up an cloud of dust and debris.

"Tshk! GYAHAHAHA! Finally! I've finally killed that blasted hedgehog!" Eggman cackled madly at his apparent victory!

No sooner did he finish that sentence did that familiar blurry ball of fur and spines that was Sonic's spin dash break through the smoke and blast passed them, over their heads.

And to the scientists shock it split in two and a brown, red, and blue ball quickly descended down to the roof to reveal Sally Acorn, her stance was squat and slightly leaning back, her right arm stretched out with a slight bend and her hand shaped like a knife with the thumb tucked in, her left arm was raised in the air with the hand facing skyward in a dragon style kung fu stance, sunlight glinting off the large metal studs on her knuckles.

(This . )

"No, not you too!" Eggman raged with gritted teeth as Missile-Wrist continued to fire its tow missiles at Sonic whilst he was still airborne.

Sally relaxed her stance and a very Sonic-like smirk spread across her muzzle further infuriating the mad doctor. "Long time no see Robotnik. I must say the last five years have been kind to you! You've lost a little weight and you managed to de-roboticize you ears and arm." She greeted mockingly.

"Who is that girl?" Amy asked as Knuckles put her down by the elevator.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before." Knuckles replied.

"That's Sally!" Rotor exclaimed with relief to see his friend made it to this world unharmed. "She was co-leader of the Freedom Fighters with Sonic before he left. The two have been best friends since before they could remember."

"Hmph, really?" Amy huffed with annoyance as she put her fists on her hips. "He never told me about her!"

Rotor looked at her in surprise and he mentally kicked himself. 'Oh no I think I might have said something I shouldn't have.'

"I haven't gone by that name in about three years." Eggman said drawing there attention. "And I didn't think I'd ever see you, or your Freedom Furries again." He added while he rubbed the bridge of his nose as if suppressing a headache. "No matter." He said after a few seconds. "I've changed since those years I lorded over you're pathetic kingdom getting fat and complacent." He claimed as he pushed a series of buttons and suddenly fell through the bottom of his Egg-Mobile.

When he landed, it wasn't just Eggman anymore, over his usual outfit was thick mechanical armor on his arms up to his shoulders painted red and black with his logo on the right shoulder.

He clenched the mechanical fists experimentally and made mock stretching exorcizes. "This is just a prototype of my Egg-Power Armor and I was hoping to keep it a surprise until I've finished." He explained and he got into a stance of his own. "But maybe I should test it out on you first? So I can see the look on Sonic's face when I personally break the neck of his precious princess!"

Eggman removed his glasses and revealed his black and red cybernetic eyes and two thin cables from each arms' shoulders slithered out and jacked into two small outlets in his temples. The he mockingly gave Sally a "bring it" gesture with his right arm.

Sally was slightly daunted by the hulking armor encasing the ex-despot's arms but nonetheless she reentered her Dragon style kung fu stance.

Eggman made the first move.

Moving at a speed unexpected for a man of his size and weight, especially with the heavy looking armor, Eggman was almost instantly upon the princess with a massive right metal fist raised to crush her.

Thinking quickly Sally dodged to the left but almost instantly the despot swung his left hand like a bear claw and swatted her away.

The chipmunk shouted in pain but she was quickly able to right herself in the air and landed on her feet safely.

'That was a hard hit.' Sally though to herself as she clutched her right side. 'If he was able to hit me properly that would have broken all the ribs on my right side. I can't let him get any more on me or I'll have more than just bruised ribs to worry about.'

"Are you done already Miss Acorn?" Eggman asked with mock concern. "You shouldn't be ashamed, although still just a prototype this armor increases my strength, speed and reflexes by a factor of ten. Admittedly, nowhere near fast enough to defeat Sonic but against you? It'll be more than enough.

"Why aren't you helping them!?" Rotor shouted at Knuckles who simply stood there with his arms crossed.

"This is a fight between Sonic, the girl, and Eggman. We have no place in this."

Bunnie, it seems though, didn't get that memo because out of nowhere she rocketed toward Eggman and slammed her metal fist into his unprotected face and sent him tumbling away.

"Ya'll didn't foget 'bout lil' ol' meh now did ya?" She shouted as she cracked her knuckles. "Ya all right Sally-girl?" She asked her friend concernedly.

Sally finally recovered from the hit reentered her stance. "yeah Buns, just got caught off guard is all." She replied.

"Oh yes, the freak! How could I've forgotten?" Eggman retorted as he stood up, a large purple welt now throbbing on his right cheek. "I though Missile-Wrist blew you to pieces awhile ago?"

"Ya'll can't kill meh that easily!" Bunnie boasted.

"We'll see about that once I get my hands on you!" Eggman roared before he charged the duo like a rabid bear.

(cue Fight the Knight, by Crush 40)

Like before he was almost instantly upon them and he raised both mechanical arms with the hands locked to deliver a hammer fist strike.

Bunnie and Sally scattered and attempted to flank the mad doctor, Bunnie gave a haymaker punch with her robotic fist while Sally delivered a kick to Eggman's ribs, but with his new speed and reflexes neither hit. Instead he grasped onto the offending limbs and spun briefly before tossing them away, almost off the roof.

"Damn it! We can't touch him!" Sally cursed as she raised to her feet, clutching her still aching ribs.

"There has ta be sumthin' we can do Sally-girl!" Bunnie argued, her bionic arm but slightly dented from the despot's iron grip.

It was at that moment that Sonic suddenly decimated Missile-Wrist with a well aimed spin dash into and through its head causing it to explode spectacularly.

Sonic now stood amongst the wreckage with a wicked smirk with his hands on his hips in a "hero pose". "You loose." He stated simply.

"Garghn!" Eggman growled in frustration, knowing that his EPA wasn't good enough yet even if Sonic was alone, with the cyborg and the princess here too he stood no chance at all. "This isn't over yet hedgehog!" He exclaimed as flash grenades exploded around him, causing enough of a distraction to let him get back in his Egg-Mobile.

"Mark my words Sonic! We'll meet again and next time I'll be the victor! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" He shouted as he flew higher and higher into the sky until he disappeared from view.

"Same line every time." Sonic commented as he watched the dictator disappear. That was when he saw the dark purple bruise on Sally's right side as Bunnie checked it out for her. "Sal! Are you okay!" He shouted in concern and was about to go to her when suddenly something, small and pink glomped him.

"Sonic! Your okay!" Amy cried out happily as she hugged him tightly.

"Gah! Take it easy…" Sonic protested as he tried weakly to push the overly obsessive girl off of him.

"For awhile I thought I'd never see you again!" She continued to cry either ignoring or not hearing his protests.

"Amy please let me go…" He added lamely to no effect.

At that moment a squad of SWAT officers flooded out of the stairway exit and leveled their assault rifles at the Mobians.

"Oh crap…" Sonic muttered.

"Everybody freeze! Don't even think about running!" One of the cops ordered them.

'Me? Run?!' Knuckles raged in his mind, the thought of someone calling him a coward infuriating him. He turned to the humans fully, his fist raised up ready to strike and his face set in a vicious snarl intense enough to make them nervous.

"E-easy there buddy…" the same officer said nervously and tightened his grip on the rifle.

Knuckles growled in response. "Knuckles never runs from a fight, mate…"

"But Sonic does!" Sonic cut in. "We've gotta get out of here!" He concluded before picking up Amy and dashed for the Tornado, as Tails flew by with a ladder lowered. Bunnie picked up Sally and used her rocket legs to follow and Rotor was already halfway up the ladder.

After Sonic got a secure grip on the rope ladder Amy turned away and shouted to the angry echidna. "Knuckles come on! We have to go!"

At first it looked like Knuckles was going to ignore her and beat the crap out of these cops but then he dropped his arms with a smirk and made a mad dash for the plane. "G'day!" He mocked his fairwells.

"Damnit, OPEN FIRE, OPEN FIRE!"

All at once the SWAT team sent a hailstorm of bullets at them. Most of them aiming at Knuckles.

But luckily Knuckles was able to just barely make it and caught onto the last rung in the rope and none of the shot got more than a very light grazes.

Soon enough they were a far and safe distance from the SWAT team, Rotor in the passenger seat, Bunnie and Sally on the tail, and Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles hanging onto the ladder.

"You guys alright? I'm gonna take us back to Chris' house! Cream and Cheese'll be ecstatic to ya Amy!" Tails called down to them.

"Wow their here too? So we all made it together!" Amy exclaimed cheerily.

"All but Sugah-Twan…" Bunnie said sadly, worried if her boyfriend had even been teleported to this world.

"Hrmph, I don't know who this Sugertwan is, nor do I care, but this is where I get off!" Knuckles harrumphed before letting go of the rope and began to freefall.

"You idiot what are you/ya doing?!" Sally and Bunnie cried out in shock as they were sure Knuckles was going to fall to his death.

"See ya later, mates." Knuckles bid his farewell before he, too Sally's, Bunnie's, and Rotor's shock, glided down safely in a large forested area in a park.

"Why didn't he come with us?" Amy asked her crush curiously as they all watched the Echidna drift away.

"That's just Knuckles for ya, never liked playing with others." Sonic joked his response as Tails flew them toward the Ranch.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Now at the Ranch.

"Oh Sonic I missed you so much, it's been so long!" Amy squealed happily as she tried to chock the life out of the blue blur that was steadily turning bluer.

After they all landed Tails took the Tornado to fix it propeller along with Rotor and Chuck while Bunnie took Cream into the house to help get dinner ready for everyone before Chris' maid showed up.

Sonic, Sally, and Amy stayed in the front yard.

"It's only been two days…please let me go…" Sonic chocked out pitifully.

Sally couldn't help but giggle at the scene despite not liking the way the pink hedgehog was hugging her boyfriend.

"Oh Sonikku! I'll never leave your side again!" She proclaimed.

"Can't…breathe…Amy…" He was starting the feel lightheaded.

Feeling pity for her poor goofball and more than a little peeved at the rosy hedgehog Sally strode over and with a bit of effort separated the two.

"*GASP!* Thanks Sal…" Sonic gasped out dramatically.

"No problem." Sally smiled back.

"Just who do you think you are!" Amy shouted huffily, her fists on her hips to portray her ire further and apparently having forgotten Rotor's words from before in the excitement.

Sally responded by crossing her arms defensively, not liking the girls bratty tone.

Luckily Sonic stepped between them before things got ugly. Casually he wrapped his arm around Sally's shoulder and let out a nervous chuckle. "Sally, this is Amy Rose, that girl I rescued from Little Planet and Metal Sonic I told you about. Amy this is Sally Alicia Acorn, my best friend since before I can remember and my girlfriend."

"WHAT!?" Amy screeched in shock and anger. "But I'M your girlfriend!" She argued.

Sonic massaged his forehead with his free hand and replied with a sigh. "No you're not Amy, I've told you over and over again I only like you as a friend and I've tried to tell you I already had a girlfriend but you wouldn't listen."

Tears welled up in Amy's eyes at Sonic's words.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." The Blue Blur said trying to sound sympathetic.

Amy choked back a sob and ran off to another part of the mansion.

"I know I did the right thing…so why do I still feel like a heartless ass?" Sonic said with a sigh.

"Because you do have a heart Sonic, one as big as your ego." Sally joked to try and cheer the hedgehog up. "Just give her some time to sort things out and we can talk to her about this later. It has been a long day for all of us and I need to nurse these bruised ribs." She added whilst rubbing her bruised right side.

Sonic face palmed at his own stupidity. "I can't believe I forgot about that! Are you okay?" he said quickly with worry.

"I'll be fine." The chipmunk said dismissively. "I didn't expect those mechanical arms to make Eggman move so much faster and he clipped me with a mostly ineffective bear swipe. It'll fade away in a week or two with the help of the residual energy from that power ring."

"Still, I should have been able to protect you. What if he was able to do more than that." Sonic argued guiltily.

"Sonic don't beat yourself up over it!" Sally protested. "Nothing seriously bad happened to me and I'm not a porcelain doll to be dotted on. Next time I'll be more careful and _he'll_ be the one with bruised ribs."

Sonic smiled proudly at Sally's determination and he cupped her cheek gently. "Sal, have I ever told you I love you?" He asked playfully.

"From time to time." Sal jested back.

"Well let me tell you again. I love you, Sal." He said and he captured her lips with his own in a sweet kiss, one which was eagerly returned by the recipient.

A few second later Sally broke the kiss and she smiled up at the taller Mobian with a light blush. "I love you too, Sonic."

END OF CHAPTER!

Now for the Amy/SonAMy fans to tear me apart.

Amy will be kinda bratty in this like in the real X but she'll be redeemed and she and Sal will eventually become friends like in the Archie comics.

This will just be for character development for Amy and she will get someone to love eventually…no it won't be Shadow, or Knuckles, or Tails, or any of the current cast.

I'll keep ya'll guessing.

I hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave some reviews so I can get some feedback!


	4. Continuity Authors Note

Freedom Fighters X Continuity retifications

Okay I've kinda screwed up my own fan continuity for this story so this is a quick AN chapter to fix it and explain it. I'll also fix my chapters to reflect my FINAL continuity.

SatAM and Archie are the same thing in this.

All of SatAM happened until Dooms Day, which still happened but Robotnik was only MIA for a awhile before taking over again a couple weeks later and the war continued, this is when the events of the Comic start, everything until Endgame in the Archie continuity.

Sonic and Eggman fought but when the Ultimate Annihilator backfired it didn't kill Robotnik. He was able to escape unnoticed.

Sally nearly died just like in the comic and came back after the events. Sonic and Sally confess their love for each other and hook up.

A month later the FFs learn that Robotnik is still alive. Sonic volunteers himself and Tails to recon and possibly fight him and the FFs agree. Sally wanted to go as well but Sonic said she had to many responsibilities while her Father recovered and that Tails would be more than enough to deal with the has-been 'Buttnik.

Sally doesn't see Sonic again for five years.

Over those five years some of the events of the comics continue, Snively tried to take over but failed and disappeared, Nagus appears a rises trouble but was driven off by Sally and the others, the Sword of Acorns is found, King Max is cured of his crystallization and retakes the throne, Nate Morgan is found and comes to Knothole, Robo/Mobotropolis was deemed to toxic and damaged to live in so they rebuilt in Knothole until the clean up s finished, the Source of All is moved in secret to Castle Knothole, Elias and Alicia are found, the Ring of Acorns is used to cure Alicia of her illness, Elias is declared the crowned prince, determined to build her own fate and wanting to be with Sonic instead of Antoine Sally gives the Sword of Acorns to Uma Arachne to safe guard it, not knowing she planned on using it to re-release Nagus.

A few other Comic events happen but they'll be revealed as the story continues.

Finally after five years of waiting Sally requisitioned her to allow herself and the other core FFs to go look for Sonic.

Maximilian refused, still miffed with her giving of the Sword of Acorns to Uma and believing Sonic to be a negative influence on her and the reason she relinquished the sword and told her to look for a consort with political ties. His wife and son tried to help Sally reason with him but he refused to listen.

That night Sally and the others snuck out and started their search anyways.

Max sent Geoffrey St. John after them but they hid their trail to well and by the time found a trail they learned that Sally had left the country.

Sonic, Sally, Tails and the others are sent to Earth via Chaos Control.


	5. The First Emerald

_**Freedom Fighters X**_

A/N: I've created a poll for what you think I should do with Chaos' Tail when I get to the SA1 arc. personally I'd like to have one of the Freedom Fighters, or Amy get possesed by it to add some emotional drama to the story. But some of you might want to keep it cannon or completely erase Big and Froggy from it so I'm asking ya for it.

If not enough people vote I'll make my own disicion. Also Sonic's not going to Deus Ex Machina robots with power rings all the time like he does in SatAM and X. More often then not he'll simply fight notmally.

Also, new title! And Sorry This took so long! Life and College and Lazyness ARGH!

Chapter 4: The First Emerald

"So this phenomonon called Chaos Control opened a portal through time and space and sent you all here? I think I undertand that." Chris said but still seemed confused. "But I still don't get these Chaos Emeralds you keep talking about."

He was speaking with Tails, Amy and Rotor with his grandpa sitting in a chair behind him. Sonic was laying in the windowsill and Sally was sitting on the floor directly below him leaned against the wall, sleeping off the last of her injury thanks to the power ring.

"You don't have Chaos Emeralds here?" Tails asked surprised at that bit of news. "I guess we got allot to teach ya then."

That was when Amy took over. "The Chaos Emeralds are mystical gems that hold unlimited power. Each one holds a special property unique to it, one can heal almost any ailment for example, so you could only imagine what someone can do with all seven"

"Has that ever happened before?" Chris asked curiously.

"Yeah, me and Sonic gathered them twice before Eggman could a few years ago." Tails said as he began to explain. "Both times Sonic was able to use them to transform into a super powerful being but we don't know the extent of its power because he only used it to take out the Death Egg and he would turn back to normal afterwards and the Emeralds would scatter all over the planet again. Eggman had all of them too before we got here but Sonic trashed his machine before he could us them."

"Well I highly doubt they'll ever be gathered again because they seemed to have vanished." Chuck added his two cents of pessimism.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sonic argued as he let an arm dropped down to rub his fingers through Sally's autumn red hair, an act that made the chipmunk smile gently in her sleep. Seeing this Amy shot up with an angry look on her face and stomped out of the room and slammed the door on her way out which startled Sally awake.

"What happened?" Sally yawned out as she stretched out the sleep from her body, her soreness now completely gone.

"I was rubbing your head without thinking and it pissed Amy off." Sonic explained with a bit of awkwardness in his voice.

A somewhat annoyed expression came to Sally's face and she stood up, straitening her shirt and jacket once she did. "It's been nearly a week of this. Every time she catches us in a moment she has to ruin it and make things awkward! I think its time I had that talk with her." She declared before she walked out the room after Amy.

"So…uh, you were saying, Sonic?" Chuck said trying to return to the subject as hand and to dispel the awkward atmosphere Amy created.

"Huh? Oh yeah…well you see, the Emeralds used to appear only in small dimensions called Special Zones but recently they've started appearing in the real world. Now every time their brought together they scatter and you never know when they might reappear." He finished his explanation.

"So they could still be out there somewhere." Chris concluded.

"Exactly." Sonic said with a thumb up.

"But we have no idea where they'd be or how to locate them." Chuck argued his point. "For all we know their still on your planet."

"I have to agree with Chuck here." Rotor agreed somewhat reluctantly. "I mean, we've been here for days and Antoine has yet to appear. If he got left on Mobius then odd are at least one of the Chaos Emeralds might've too."

"We have to be positive here Rote!" Tails exclaimed adjusting his goggles determinedly. "You and I can make a radar to track them and we'll get home in no time!"

"That's the spirit T2!" Sonic praised his little bro.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Sally had just reached the living room down stairs and she saw no sign of Amy. "Now where did she get off too?" She thought, scratching her head. She noticed Bunnie playing with her little cousin Cream on the couch and went to ask them. "Bunnie, have you seen Amy? I need to talk with her."

The two rabbits paused their game and gave Sally a look. "Sho did Sally-girl, we saw 'er stomp outtah here like a mad bull." Bunnie replied looking somewhere between concerned and annoyed with the pink hedgehog's attitude.

"Is Amy okay Miss Sally? She looked really upset." Creamed asked with nothing but concern for her best friend.

Sally smiled and gave the girl a gentle rub between her gigantic ears. "Nothing for you to worry about sweetie, can you tell me were she went?" She asked politely.

"We saw her go outside to the backyard, she's been sitting on the edge of the little pool since then." Cream answered hoping Amy will be alright.

"Thank you Cream." Sally gave her gratitude and was about to go out the glass slider to the backyard when Bunnie stopped.

"Hold on Sugah-Sal, Ah don't think it's a good idea ta talk with 'er right now. As mad as she looked Ah don't think she'll listen ta to ya and she might even start a fight." Bunnie warned.

"Well what am I supposed to do Buns?" Sally asked frustrated. "We've been on this planet for a full week and ever sense Amy and Rotor joined us Amy has been acting like a petulant child every time me and Sonic try to have a moment around her and I'm getting sick of it."

That was when Cream spoke up. "Miss Sally, Amy has been trying to get Sonic's attention for a very long time, and this whole time she never knew you and Sonic were already a couple. I think she's really hurt and confused right now." Cream said in defense and concern for her friend.

"Sugah-Cream's right Sally-Girl" Bunnie agreed as she ruffled Cream's fur between her ears with her organic making the young rabbit giggle. "Give Rosy more time to work things out and clam down. Then you can have your talk with her."

Sally crossed her arms and let out a deep frustrated sigh. She looked out the door and saw Amy staring at pool water angrily with tears in her eyes. "Fine, I'll give her more time. But if things don't improve soon I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." She promised before she decided to join the two cousins.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Amy looked down at her reflection in the crystal clear pool angrily as she sat on it edge, her bare feet dipped in the water and she was so mad even her toed were clenched.

"I can't believe that…that bitch!" Amy growled to herself. "I have been trying to get Sonic's attention for years and then that prissy chipmunk drops out of the sky and without even trying get Sonic wrapped around her little finger! It's not fair!" Frustrated tears were beginning to well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. To her that would be like admitting defeat.

"What does she have that I don't?" She asked herself. "And I'm a hedgehog just like him! I should be more attractive to him by default! And he's saved me so much how could we not be meant for each other?"

As she descended into her thoughts she didn't notice Sally watching her briefly from the glass slider door.

-Freedom Fighters X-

At a construction site a worker was operating an excavator and digging up part of the grounds. No one noticed a small green gem falling from the shovel and landing back into the disturbed earth.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Meanwhile on Airforce 1, the president (who looked like George Bush if he was dropped into a vat of lard) was in a meeting with his advisors.

"Mr. President?" Advisor 1 began whilst adjusting his glasses. "Our agents have confirmed at that the mutants have all gathered and are living in a relatively isolated residence in Station Square, and Dr. Robotnik alias Eggman has built a base on an island somewhere in the southern sea."

"Well then what are we waiting for!?" President Lewis exclaimed. "I want them captured immediately!"

"With all due respect, sir." Advisor 2 pushed in. "I think it would be more prudent if we observed their behavior first before we make out move."

Lewis growled indignantly but agreed. "Fine, but you better take special care with this Eggman menace!"

"We've already sent agents to the area. We'll be sure to keep you posted on any suspicious activity."

"And the animals?"

"We have our agents watching them to, and we have one undercover to observe the boy."

-Freedom Fighters X-

Meanwhile at an elementary school Chris was sitting at a desk with his two friends Frances and Danny who were speaking animatedly about a certain blue hedgehog and redhead chipmunk.

"That hedgehog thing is so fast I bet they'll never catch 'em!" Danny exclaimed excitedly to Frances.

"And that chipmunk girl was so cool! I bet she could beat up anyone who tries to catch her!" the ginger girl replied back with equal excitement. She then turned to Chris. "What do you think Chris?"

"Huh?" Chris responded intelligently until he remembered what they were talking about. "Oh, I don't know…"

It was then that the principle entered the room with a man they never seen before. He was tall and blond with glasses.

"Students I have an announcement today." The principle said gaining the class' attention. "Your teacher Mrs. Westerly is taking a leave of absents and won't be back for the rest of the semester."

The classroom began to buzz with whispers as students theorized and wondered what happened to their teacher.

"So from now on this man will be her substitute Mr. Stewart."

The man smiled at the students and greeted them cheerily getting a polite greeting in response from the children. Subtly Stewart stared suspiciously at Chris from beneath his glasses.

Later that day just before lunch hour we find Chris calling to his friends to hurry so they'd get a good spot in line. It was then Mr. Stewart came to talk to Chris, mainly asking about his parents and such but it wasn't until he was about to leave that he asked a somewhat odd question.

"Oh, this might sound a little strange but what is your favorite animal?" The teacher asked.

Chris looked confused by the question but he answered nonetheless. "Um…I guess it'd be a tie between hedgehogs and chipmunks."

"Chris come on, we're gonna miss lunch!" Danny called from down the hall.

"Oh, uh, see you later Mr. Stewart." Chris bid farewell before running to his friend. Missing the calculative look Stewart gave him.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Meanwhile back at the construction site, the excavator operator steered the bucket back into the hole he was digging and accidentally struck the Emerald inside.

Suddenly, the excavator seized and an Emerald green glow began to envelope the machine. Without warning the machine took on a life of it's own and went berserk, attacking everyone and everything nearby.

It turned and went after the dump truck but only whacked it a few times before turning on something else.

Soon though the energy dissipated and the machine ceased its rampage. The workers stood around confused and frightened at the strangeness that happened and called the authorities.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Back at the Ranch, Bunnie was sleeping peacefully on the couch next to Cream as she and Cheese read a picture book happily. But soon she was beginning to feel drowsy as well.

As she was beginning to nod off the news came on and a woman began reporting something.

"Today something strange happened at a construction site here in downtown Station Square." The dark skinned woman started off. "Without any apparent cause one of the excavators went berserk and damaged a large portion of the site. Eyewitnesses say it was caused by a mysterious glowing Emerald. This is an artist's rendition of the gem."

Just as Cream and Cheese were about to fall asleep and join her big cousin in slumber land Cream dropped the book and it made a noise loud enough to jolt her awake. She saw the drawing of the Chaos Emerald and heard the report and instantly knew what was going on.

"They found one!" Cream shouted, startling Bunnie away and making her fall out of the seat.

"What in the whooha are ya hootin' an' hollerin' bout Sugah-Cream? Ah was in the middle of a nice nap." The cyborg complained as she rubbed her head in annoyance. Cream was such a sweet and polite girl but sometimes she was just insufferable like any child her age.

"Look!" Cream exclaimed in reply and pointed at the TV, Bunnie turned to it but wasn't sure what she was looking at. "They found a Chaos Emerald! We have to tell Mr. Sonic right away!"

Without waiting for Bunnie to say anything the little rabbit hopped out of the chair and ran out the back door, after a moment of confusion Bunnie fallowed holding a still sleepy Cheese in her arms.

-Freedom Fighters X-

"So you didn't talk to Amy?" Sonic asked Sally as they sat in the branches of the tree in the backyard. Sally was between his legs with her back against the hedgehog's chest and smiled contently as he once again drew his fingers through her auburn hair, messaging her scalp.

"Mmm…no…Bunnie and Cream said I should wait and let her cool off first…" She sighed contently. "I need to think about what exactly I should tell her anyway, don't want to say the wrong thing and make things worse between us." She explained as the stress and tension in her muscles just melted away from her.

"That's a good idea. She has a real temper and she's quick to whip out the giant hammer of hers and start swinging." Sonic remarked.

Gently, Sonic began to place feather light kisses on her shoulders and up her neck to her jaw line. Her jacket was off exposing her mostly uncovered shoulders and graceful neck. Sally hummed at the comfortable feeling.

The two were about to start a vigorous make out session when Cream and Bunnie came running to them. "Mr. Sonic, Miss Sally! They found a Chaos Emerald!" The little bunny exclaimed excitedly.

The two looked at each other before they hopped off the branch; all unknowing that Chris too had seen the news at school and was on his way as well.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Dr. Eggman grinned maliciously as he saw the news whilst working on fine tuning and upgrading his Egg-Powered Armor prototype. "He he he. So they found an Emerald for me? This calls for a special guest."

He pressed a button near his workbench and called over his tower's intercom systems. "Beacon! Prepare for launch! We have a Chaos Emerald too collect!"

Deep within the bowels of the tower a large robot jet vaguely shaped like a bird attached itself to a launch catapult. There was a brief countdown before the Beacon was suddenly shot out of the tower like a slingshot.

"Once I have that Chaos Emerald I'll build an even more powerful robot and crush that blue rat and his whore like the bottom feeders they are." Eggman boasted with an arrogant laugh.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Sonic was tightening his gloves in preparation for the search for the Chaos Emerald.

"Okay Sal, you ready to go treasure hunting?" Sonic asked his girlfriend.

Sally, who was also tightening her weighted gloves and adjusting her jacket, nodded with a determined expression on her face. "Yeah, Eggman was able to get the drop on me last time but this time but this time I'll be ready if he comes out in that power armor."

"That's my girl!" Sonic boasted with a thumbs up and a smirk which Sally returned.

They went out the door and they saw Tails and Rotor prepping the Tornado with G. Chuck observing.

"Guys, me and Sal are going to scout ahead and see if we can find the Emerald before Eggman does." Sonic explained and before the others could respond he picked up Sally and shot off in a gust of wind.

"Sonic has no idea where to start..." Tails dead panned.

"And Sally knows it..." Rotor added with a similar tone.

"There gonna make out until we catch up." They both concluded before the continued the prep work.

-Freedom Fighters X-

A few minutes out Eggman could be found flying across the open ocean in his Egg-o-matic followed closely by Beacon behind him.

As they cruised over the water Eggman noticed some blips on his radar and turned his head to see a trio of missiles heading toward them.

A grin creased the scientist's face. "Aw isn't that cute? They think their little toys can hurt me." He turned to his robot. "Beacon, show them what happens when they try to mess with the good doctor."

Beacon's eyes flashed red and suddenly it was soaring high into the sky, the missiles close behind. It only took a few nimble aileron rolls, barrel rolls, and a dive bomb to trick the missiles into hitting the water.

"Humph, primitives…" Eggman scowled before continuing on his way.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Sonic and Sally were both perched atop a radio tower which was also on top of a skyscraper. The tip of the tower was small but it was just wide enough for them to sit down together if they pressed against each other, which they did happily.

"You know we should be looking for the Chaos Emerald, right?" Sally asked but didn't sound the least bit concerned.

"Mmhm…" Sonic hummed in agreement leaning his head on top of hers.

"But we're hanging out up here because you have no idea where to go, right?" She concluded, squirming as she trying to get Sonic's head off hers.

"Mmhm…" He hummed again but this time with a chuckle as he made sure her efforts of dislodging him were in vane.

"You dork stop that!" Sally complained but the smile and giggling in her tone told a different story.

It was at that moment that the Tornado with Bunnie close behind came in to view and the two stood up.

Bunnie stopped and hovered in front of them while Tails circled the tower. Amy was in the back seat with a sour look on her face as she glared at the couple. The rabbit crossed her arms and smiled coyly at them. "Having fun?"

The couple just blushed guiltily and avoided eye contact.

Bunnie giggled at their embarrassment. "We found the site the Emerald is likely at, it's downtown near the electronics store."

"Thanks Buns! We'll see ya there!" Sonic thanked before picking up Sally and leaping off the tower and began his journey over the rooftops.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Few minutes earlier Chris was listening to the new teacher go on about algebra when he looked out the window and saw Tails and Bunnie fly by making him gasp and stand up suddenly, drawing the entire classes attention.

"What's up Chris?" Francis asked curiously.

"I-um…" Chris stuttered. "Excuse me teacher I…uh I need to do something!" He excused himself lamely before running out the class.

"Chris Thorndyke get back in here you have not been excused!" Mr. Stewart protested but was ignored. He then addressed the class. "Excuse me class, I need to detain out wayward friend." He excused himself and left. 'Let's see what you're up to Mr. Thorndyke…' He thought as he followed the boy.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Back at the construction site the police have tapped off the area and a crowed of spectators and reporters gathered at the fences.

One reporter, Felicia Caster, and her camera crew were hanging by their van chatting it up as they waited for the police to give the okay for interviews.

"Things have been getting crazy, huh?" The female reporter asked casually as she sipped a coffee.

"You got that right!" the camera man, Dick Banister replied. "First those mutant animals, then that wacky Eggman guy, now this freaky magnet emerald thing screwing with our electronics. What's next floating islands? Evil doppelgangers? Freakin' aliens!?" He finished the statement with a laugh which Caster and the boom operator, Angel Tethers reciprocated.

It was then that Banister noticed something in the sky off in the distance. "What the…" He mumbled, gaining the people's attention.

"What is that?" Caster queried while she looked at the same object Dick found Tethers not far behind.

Banister got up and pointed his camera at it, using the zoom feature to get a better look. "It's that nutcase Eggman!" He shouted.

This caused everyone, even the policemen, to panic and run for the hills.

-Freedom Fighters X-

Sonic and Sally stopped on the rooftops and spotted the immense crowd of frightened people stampeding down the streets away from the construction site.

They both looked toward the site and saw Eggman and his robot flying towards it in the distance.

"Hehe, so Egg-Salad thinks he can beat us to the emerald?" Sonic smirked and was about to pick up Sally again to continue when she stopped him.

"Hold on Sonic, I got a plan." The chipmunk said. "I'll go the rest of the way on foot, I can't move as quickly as you but ever since we synched together with the Power Stones I've been able to run faster then most. I'll go after the Chaos Emerald while you take care Eggman's robot."

"Hm…" Sonic hummed as he leaned over and looked at the crowd flooding the streets. "And how are you going to get through that mess down there?" He asked.

A very Sonic-like smirk crossed the princess' muzzle. "Hey, you're not the only one who knows a little parkour and free running." She said as she crossed her arms.

Sonic stuck his tongue our thoughtfully before he looked to her and returned the smirk. "Alright, I'll wreck the flying dumpster while you get the rock." He replied and dashed off but stopped a few step afterwards and returned to her side. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Be careful if Egghead comes down in that powered suit again. Don't want him getting another lucky shot at you."

Sally smiled at his concern for her and waved him off. "Don't worry, I won't underestimate that tin plated ball of lard again. Now go, before he actually beats you to the finish line."

"Yes, your highness!" Sonic gave a mock salute before bolting off in a streak of blue light.

Sally shook her head before she began traversing her way down, using ledges and flag polls to nimbly make her way done to the streets. Once her boots hit concrete she dash off herself, though not nearly as fast as Sonic she was still moving much faster than any normal Mobian can.

-Freedom Fighters X-

As Dr. Eggman continued his course to the Emerald he spotted Sonic hopping from rooftop to rooftop. A malicious grin crossed the mad doctor's lips and he said. "So Sonic wants a race, hmm? Well I intend to keep the lead!" He turned to his robot and gave his orders. "Beacon! Attack the hedgehog and keep him busy! I'll get the emerald in the mean time."

The avian robot's eyes flashed in acknowledgement and boosted toward the semi-unaware hedgehog.

Sonic was in the middle of a particularly long jump when he was suddenly blind sided by Beacon. The robot rammed him and sent him spiraling high into the air. And Unfortunately Sonic couldn't fight back while airborne without a power ring.

All he could do was try too dodge and minimize the impacts.

Eggman grin as he saw his archenemy bouncing around in the air. "Now that the blue blunder is distracted I think I'll collect my prize!" He said and he flew down to the construction site.

Once he was on the ground Eggman hopped out of his craft and quickly approached the pile of dirt. It didn't take long for him to dig up with green Chaos Emerald and a triumphant smile came to his mustached face. "Yes, finally!" He exclaimed and went to grab it but a small hand swiped it just before he could touch it! "What the hell!?" He roared.

"I can't believe I found the emerald!" It was Chris! Somehow he found his way to the site and grabbed the emerald before Eggman did…and somehow he was totally oblivious to the giant red fat guy looming over him like a gargoyle.

Eggman grabbed Chris by his head and lifted him up with little effort, a very unpleased sneer on his face as he glared holes in the back of the boy's head. "Didn't you know boy, it's rude to take that which does not belong to you!" He raged before using his free hand to take the emerald from the whimpering Chris. "Sally complimented me for de-roboticizing my right arm the last time we tangoed, but she was wrong. I couldn't find the formula to do that so I modified my arm to be less conspicuous." He explained as the grip he had on the child's head tightened. "This hand is still very robotic and there for much more powerful then a normal Overlander or human hand. How much effort will I have to exert to pop your head like a big, fat, tomato?"

Tears were rolling down Chris' face in droves now and he was so frightened he couldn't reply, all he could do was cry out in pain as he felt the hydraulic finger squeeze his head even tighter.

"Lets find out, shall we?"

The instant the despot began to really squeeze a blue booted foot found it's place in his face, making him stumble and loose his grasp on the boy and shattering his glasses again revealing his black and red eyes.

"Who dares-YOU!" Eggman roared with fury.

Sally stood in front of Chris, on one foot while the other was still extended from her kick. "Me!" She mocked him.

-Freedom Fighters X-

"Okay this bird really needs to PISS OFF!" Sonic cursed as twisted in the air in an attempt dodge another attack and grabbed on to a wing. "Finally-WHOA!" He exclaimed before almost being bucked off.

Sonic carefully steadied himself and scratched his head in thought. "Okay, usual plan won't work here. Need a new strategy." He examined the bucking avian jet robot. "I can't take this thing out while in the air, not with out Tails or Bunnie backing me up." He looked down over the wing. "Because without a power ring I wouldn't survive the fall and I'd turn be a prickly blue stain on the pavement."

Suddenly bullets and lasers descended upon the robot, forcing it to bank left and down.

"Speak of the devils!" Sonic cheered as Bunnie, Tails and Amy came flying to his aid.

You must be losin' yur touch Sugah-Hog!" Bunnie teased as she charged up another shot with her arm cannon. "What's keepin' yah from scrapin' this 'ere pigeon?"

"Oh you know, gravity." Sonic shot back with his own tease.

"What is this "gravity" of which you speak?" Tails joined the quips with on as he circled around and fired another burst of bullets at Beacon.

Sonic looked down again and saw Sally drop kick Eggman away from Chris and a smirk crossed his muzzle. "Alright guys! Lets trash this overgrown vulture and give Sal a hand!"

-Freedom Fighters X-

"Let's see how tough you are without your toy armor!" Sally's taunted in an attempt to provoke the former despot and shifted into a different stance. This time she leaned on her right leg like she was about to go into a full sprint, her hands were both open palmed but the fingers and thumbs curled making them resemble paws, her left arm was raised high slightly above her head while the right was cocked back ready to strike. This time she was using Leopard Style.

(A/N: Look up **Five Animals Shaolin Martial Arts : Leopard Fighting Style in Shaolin Martial Arts** on youtube by **expertvillage**.)

Eggman growled as he weighed his options. He could probably take her, his size and weight put him in the advantage in CQC. But she was a skilled martial artist even before she learned all these new stances.

Eggman stood up and entered a stance of his own, with his fist raised in a boxing style.

He then ran…away from Sally and made a b-line for his EggMobile! He knew that without his E.P.A he wouldn't stand much of a chance against the princess' decade of combat experience and training, superior weight and reach or not.

As quickly as he could Eggman started up his EggMobile and began to fly off, but unknown to him Sally was able to grab on to the spike on the bottom of it before he could get away.

"That was close!" Eggman exclaimed whilst wiping away the sweat from his brow. He then opened his palm and grinned victoriously at the mystical gemstone in his possession. "Hmhmhmhahaha! One down six to go!"

"Wrong!" Sally shouted as she nimbly flipped over the edge of the machine and planted both feet into the side of Eggman's head. With the madman now dazed the princess swiped the Chaos Emerald away.

"No! Give that back you filthy animal!" Eggman roared as he tried to take back his prize only for Sally to jump flip over him onto the one of the Egg-o-matic's wings.

The chipmunk quickly searched for an escape route and smirked when she found it. She turned to the former despot and showed him the Emerald. "You want this Robotnik?" She asked teasingly as she playfully juggled it in her right hand. "Come get it!" She goaded before she leaned back and fell off the Egg-o-matic that was now several dozen stories in the air.

"NO!" Eggman shouted in anger as he watched her fall toward certain death and the possible destruction of his Emerald.

-FFX-

With the help of Bunnie and Tails, Sonic now had Beacon on the ropes. Tails and Bunnie were circling it, keeping it from maneuvering too much and attacking it with guns and fists respectfully, and Sonic kept it distracted while they did so and attacked it as well when given an opening.

It didn't take long for them force it down to the ground. Tails circled above to make sure it didn't make a run for it and Sonic and Bunnie both charged it at once and smashed its head in with a bionic punch and a spin attack respectfully.

"I really hate flying enemies…" Sonic grumbled as he brushed away some imaginary dust from his sleeves.

"Sonic!" A cry could be heard above.

Sonic, Tails, Bunnie and Amy all looked up to see Sally falling from the sky, spread eagle to slow her decent.

"Amy toss me a ring!" Sonic shouted to the pink hedgehog.

Amy jumped and she went to grab a ring…she hesitated but she shook her head and threw a power ring to the blue blur.

With a golden glow Sonic blasted away in a gust of wind dust.

-FFX-

"Oh Walkers, maybe this wasn't a good idea." Sally mumbled with no small amount of panic in her voice. "Sonic I swear to Aurora if I die I'm going to haunt your blue ass for the rest of eternity!" She shouted.

At that moment, just before she hit the ground Sally was swept away by a blue blur. "You shrieked?" Sonic asked cheekily.

"You couldn't have cut it a little closer?" Sally replied dryly but she smirked and brought out the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic gave her a proud smile. "Great work Sal." He complimented. "The guys back at Chris' are going to be psyched!"

A look of realization and worry came to Sally's face. "Oh no Chris!" She shouted and at Sonic's confused look she elaborated. "Chris was at the construction site and was attacked by Robotnik, we need to go see if he's okay!"

A worried expression dawned on Sonic's face and he rushed over to the site as fast as he could.

-FFX-

Chris hadn't moved since Sally rescued him from having his head crushed like an egg. Since then he has been sitting on his knees clutching his sore head and sobbing to himself pitifully.

"Stupid…" He murmured to himself with a sniff. "I didn't do anything helpful, all I did was get in the way and had to have Sally rescue me…"

He felt a gust of wind and two pairs of shoes entered his vision of the ground. He looked up and saw Sonic and Sally with concerned expression on their faces.

"You okay Chris?" Sonic asked as Sally knelt down to check his head wounds.

"I'm sorry guys." Chris said glumly. "I let Eggman get the Chaos Emerald away from me and Sally had to save me and get it back while I just sat here crying."

Chris I'm going to be honest with you." Sally said as she finished her inspection confident that Eggman didn't fracture the boy's skull. "What you did there was really, really dumb but you did stall Eggman long enough for me to get the Emerald from him." She raised his chin and made him look at her. "If you didn't show up Robotnik likely would have been halfway across the city with that Emerald by the time I showed up." Chris smiled knowing that he helped in _some_ way. "But promise me this; please stay out of our fights. I know you want to help us but we just can't allow you to risk your life for us." A sad frown came to Chris' face but he nodded none the less.

"Hey don't be some glum man!" Sonic said with a smile trying to cheer the boy up. "We can still hang out with you and maybe you can come with us on our less intense missions." He offered his hand to him.

Chris smiled and nodded before he took the hedgehog's hand and allowed him to help him up.

"Come on guys, let go find Tails, Amy and Bunnie and get back to the Ranch. Your grandpa, Rotor and Tails are going to have a field day with this emerald." Sally said as she took Sonic's hand and the trio left to regroup with the others.

-FFX-

Back in Eggman's base the doctor roared like a wild beast as he tore his equipment apart. "Damn that rodent, his rat princess and that brat! I was so close, so close to getting that Emerald but then that snot nosed little punk stalled me long enough for that wench to get to me!"

He took some deep breaths before calming down, he adjusted his glasses and upon seeing the mess he made he pressed a button and several service robot came in and began to clean the rubble.

Slowly he strode to an elevator and once inside he pressed the button for the top floor, his command center. As the doors closed and the elevator ascended he began to talk to himself. "I need to think of a knew strategy, the old formula just doesn't work anymore."

He scratched his head in annoyance as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. "Haah, if only my dear nephew was sent here with those damnable Freedom Fighters, I could use him for micromanagement and bounce ideas off of him."

"I'm so glad you missed me so, Uncle Julian." A nasally voice echoed from his chair, the back turned towards him.

"Who dares intrude in my base of operations!?" The tyrant roared in anger.

The chair turned and inside was a small man with a large pointed nose and sparse strands of hair on his disproportionate head. "I'm hurt you do not recognize you "dear nephew" Uncle, if after all this time I thought you'd remember the voice of your favorite relative." The man said with mock hurt in his tone.

Dr. Eggman grinned and with his left hand behind his back he gestured with his right in mock welcome. "Well, well, well, speak of the Devil and he shall appear, eh Snively?"

Snivley returned the grin with a smirk. "So it would seem Uncle Robotnik."

End of Chapter 4


	6. Red Vs Blue

_**Freedom Fighters X**_

A/N: Now if you don't like the idea of me making Knuckles Australian/Downundian you might as well skip this chapter then because Knuckles Aussie accent is going to be shown off a lot in this.

And for those of you wondering why I'm doing this in the first place well…for several reasons. 1 is to make the cast a bit more "vocally" diverse (Everyone sounds the same regionally) and add a bit more personality to them. Another is that it makes sense since real Echidna do come from Australia and while Mobian Echidnas are native to Mircia (Mercia?) instead of Downunda they did have a colony there for long enough for future generations to develop an accent and Angel Island was a part of Downunda originally. Also Knuckles was originally going to be Jamaican or Australian which is the explanation for his color scheme.

Also, please leave reviews with an account so I can actually reply to them, and for one anonymous reviewer, I meant some characters from Underground will appear, such as Manic and Sonia, no they won't be royalty, or even nobility, just a respected family.

Also, Also, for those wondering why Sally can use Power Rings and has a sort of super speed. When she and Sonic shared the power of the Deep Power Stone to destroy the Doomsday Machine in the SatAM portion of my cannon some of Sonic rubbed off on her giving her the ability to use Power Rings and semi-super speed. So while she is still nowhere NEAR as fast as Sonic, she is still faster than any normal Mobian can hope to become. She is somewhere between 25 and 50% Sonic's speed. She can't even run on water and running up or along vertical surfaces drain her very quickly.

And Lastly, Mobian physiology for my story. First, All mobians including Hedgehogs have two separate eyes. Second Mobian body proportions are similar to humans, or the Primes of Las Lindas. Third their high is dependent on species. Small woodland critters like Hedgehogs, Chipmunks, Foxes and so on, at adulthood grow to an average of 4 foot 5 to 5 feet tall, Middle sized animals such as wolves, deer, dogs, goats, anything near the size of a human grow to human like heights. And larger animals such as Horses, Elephants, Crocodiles, Rhinos, Tigers, Lions, all grow to be between a head taller to three times bigger than the average human. There are exceptions though, such as Cream's freakishly tall mom Vanilla who is tall even by human standards.

And finally all civilized Mobians, both male and female wear clothing.

One more thing, PLEASE send a review with an actual accounts so I can reply! Until then I'd like to thanks the anonymous reviewers for pointing out by…terrible grammar oversights.

Chapter 5: Red vs. Blue: A Battle Between Power and Speed

(A/N: Oh yeah, PLEASE leave a review I can actually reply too! I appreciate any review but I like to respond to them sometimes, but I can't do that if you don't have an account! Come on people! It free!)

It was night time in Station Square, late enough for the normally busy streets to be nearly abandoned. A gust of wind picked up and garbage was strewn across the roads until a recent newspaper found itself stuck on the red leg of a certain Echidna sitting on a trashcan.

Knuckles collected the paper and decided to read it, but upon seeing Sonic and his friends fighting Eggman again he growled in frustration and let the wind reclaim the offending paper.

"Typical Sonic…" Knuckles growled as the wind whipped his dreads around. "We're stuck on this strange planet and all he can do is inflate is ego."

"As if he'd do anything else." A similar voice came from the ally behind Knuckles. The echidna turned around just in time to see Eggman appear from the shadows. "Hello Knuckles."

"Eggman!" Knuckles shouted before her hoped of the trash can and entered a stance. "What the hell do you want? You have five seconds to give me a really good reason not to bash your face in!"

The scientist just smiled at the Mobian's temper. 'This'll be too easy.'

"It's Sonic's fault we're stuck on this planet." He declared simply.

"Tell me something I don't already know chrome dome." Knuckles growled and he clenched his fists. "If he didn't push you to use your new toy I wouldn't be stuck here while the Master Emerald is at risk!"

The madman was unphased stroking his mustache in an almost cartoonishly evil way. "True, but I said he's the reason we're _stuck_ here." He emphasized.

Now he had Knuckles attention as a confused expression came to his furry face. "What are you talking about?"

Eggman didn't even try to hide his smile widening to a grin. "I want to go home to Mobius as much as you do Knuckles. I've done too much there to just drop it all and restart here. I want the Chaos Emeralds now to build a new machine that could send us all back but Sonic won't have it." He came closer to Knuckles, who back away, leaned against the ally wall. "He told me the day he snatched the Green Emerald from me that he didn't want to go back, that he wants to stick around here for awhile and that we all will stay here until he says so."

"Why should I trust you, you bloody psycho? It wouldn't be the first time you lied to me. I remember what you tricked me into doing on Angle Island and I remember it was you that burned down a third of my jungles!" Knuckles raged.

"True." Eggman conceded the point. "I'm not exactly the most trustworthy man in the world. But you and I know Sonic the Hedgehog. He'll do anything to get his next adrenaline fix..." He smiled as he thought of what will surely win Knuckles over. "After all, he did abandon his friends and family back in the Acorn Kingdom to chase after me, and dragged along poor Tails just so he can keep being the hero instead of helping his countrymen rebuild. Who's to say he wouldn't keep everyone pinned here so he could become this "Earth's" new hero?"

Knuckles growled and clenched his fists in anger. He didn't want to believe it but it did make sense, in the four years he had known Sonic he had always ran around looking for some kind of adventure and he was never short of sarcastic quips and never seemed to take the situation seriously. He wouldn't be surprised if what Eggman said was true.

"That bloody wanker!" Knuckles exclaimed as he pounded a fist into his palm. "I should have known that bloody jack-in-the-box would get us into trouble like this! When I find 'im he's gonna wish he never sent us here!"

"Then, I dare assume, we have an agreement?" Eggman said slyly with a grin on his face and his hand out as if expecting a handshake.

Knuckles growled but he took the despot's hand and shook anyway. "For now." He stated.

-FFX-

In Chris' room we find Tails, Rotor, Chris, and Chuck all gathered around a containment unit designed by the fox and walrus the green Chaos Emerald secure inside glowing softly.

"So this is a Chaos Emerald, huh?" Chris asked rhetorically. "And this little thing and its sisters are what brought you guys here from another dimension?"

"Yup!" Tails replied with an inquisitive smile. "No one knows much about them, where their from or how they work, all we know for sure is that the ancient Echidna tribes were connected to them somehow. But except for Knuckles they all vanished with nothing remaining but empty ruins"

"Fascinating, simply astounding!" Chuck exclaimed as he typed on a terminal attached to the E.C.U. "None of my equipment can so much as scratch this thing and the energy reading are of the charts, I can't even tell what type of energy it emitting, one second it _looks_ like electromagnetic energy the next it _gamma_ rays and then it's something my scanners don't even recognize. "Chaos Emerald" seems to be the perfect name for these gems." The scientist couldn't be more baffled by the little green stone if it grew legs and ran away.

"No kidding." Rotor agreed with the eldest human in the house as he too analyzed the scans. "I've seen a lot of strange things while we fought Robotnik but this takes the cake."

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!*

Suddenly, a loud knocking came from the floor door followed by a voice with a Hispanic accent (and not that racist over the top one 4Kids used). "Christopher, Open up! You haven't cleaned your room in three weeks and I'm declaring marshal law as of now!"

"Oh no that's Ella!" Chris exclaimed softly. "Quick, hide!"

Quickly as possible Rotor dived and rolled under the bed and Tails collapsed against one of the beanbag chairs and pretended to be a stuffed animal.

And not a second to soon as it was at the exact moment Tails sat still that Ella, a Hispanic woman with curly brown hair and an overweight figure, opened the door and came in.

Not even bothering to acknowledge Chris and Chuck, Ella immediately began to vacuum the floor whilst complaining about how much work is thrown at her. That is until she saw Tails and a confused look came to her face.

"Is that your doll Chris?" She asked curiously. "Aren't you a bit old to be playing with animal plushies?"

Chris scratched his head with an embarrassed look. "Well you see, it was a gift you see and I didn't want to hurt my friend's feeling by rejecting it."

Ella seemed to have bought that explanation but she continued to examine Tails curiously. "Well it is a very impressive doll, it almost looks real." She said as she got within inches of Tails face.

Involuntarily Tails' eyes shifted and he looked at her, causing her to start in surprise.

Thinking fast Chris grabbed Tails and ran out of the room with Chuck yelling. "Well I guess me and Grandpa will go play, see ya!"

Ella had a confused look to the door as Chris and Chuck slammed it shut before getting to work.

"Oh no." Rotor lamented underneath the bed.

-FFX-

The three burst out the slider door to the backyard, Tails riding on Chris' shoulders, laughing away the stressful moment just a minute ago.

"That was a close one!" Chris laughed out with Tails chuckling in agreement.

"Pulled the wool right over her eyes!" G. Chuck exclaimed with a chuckle of his own.

On the balcony above them Sonic cracked an eye in annoyance at being woken up, Sally sitting in a chair next to him reading a book she found interesting, it was a small book with a picture of a young human girl with a lantern gazing as a large serpentine dragon through giant bronze doors.

"Can't I nap in peace?" The hedgehog grumbled irritable.

Sally looked up from the book and gave her boyfriend an exasperated look. "All you seem to do is nap these days Sonic. How anyone as hyperactive as you can be so lazy I'll never know."

"What can I say; running at super sonic speeds wears a hedgehog out." Sonic replied with a bit of snark.

"You are so full of crap." Sally shot back with a chuckle as she returned to her book and gasped as she read a particularly intense moment in the story.

Sonic raised a brow at her in curiosity. "You've had your nose in the book for a while now, what is it?"

"It's a story about a young girl in a country here called China, it's kind of like Dragon Kingdom back on Mobius, she was a slave to the Imperial Dragon Keeper who feeds and manages the last two Dragons in the world for him, but one of them dies and she is sent on the run with the last one with a large purple stone and discovers that she is the real Dragon Keeper as she can understand the dragon, now she is fighting an evil necromancer to get the stone back." Sally explained as she got more and more engrossed by the book.

"Sounds pretty cool." Sonic commented as he relaxed and began to fall back asleep.

Sally shook her head before continuing her book, the heroine and her dragon now continuing their journey to the ocean.

Meanwhile Chuck was being dragged away by Mr. Tanaka after being…"persuaded" to take a nap.

Tails and Chris watched the display with confusion when Amy came out of nowhere and barreled into them, nearly causing them all to fall to the ground.

"Amy, what are you doing out here? Someone might see you." Chris half-asked half-chastised the young hedgehog.

"Oh never mind that!" Amy semi-ignored the question. "There a news report about a weird energy spike right now!"

Chris, Tails, Amy and now Bunnie sat together in the living room watching the report the pink hedgehog mentioned.

_"…a strange magnetic disturbance, similar to the one caused by the energetic gemstone just a day ago in Station Square Central, has been reported in Silver Valley a few miles west of the city, all traffic to the area has been prohibited until the authorities can find the cause. In other news…"_

"Well that sho' was fast." Bunnie commented whilst leaning back lazily on the sofa. "At this rate we'll be home in two shakes of Cheese's tail."

"I don't know…" Tails doubted with a hand to his chin. "Something doesn't seem right, Chaos Emeralds don't usually surface so soon after the last and while powerful their distortion fields aren't usually so widespread as to affect an entire valley, the green emerald only affected half a city block."

"Still don't you think we should check it out?" Amy asked somewhat pressingly. Secretly she was hoping to use this as an opportunity to get Sonic away from Sally and be alone with him to talk.

"It couldn't hurt Sugah." Bunnie agreed trying to coax the dubious Tails.

"I suppose it's better to be safe than sorry, chances are Eggman knows about this as well." Tails relented.

Without a word Amy and back out to the yard and looked up at Sonic snoozing on the balcony. "Sonic did you hear the news!" She called.

"Huh…?" Sonic mumbled out as he cracked an eye open, Sally putting her book down to listen out of site of the hostile (to her) hedgehog.

With a smile Amy began to explain. "A Chaos Emerald has been detected in Silver Valley; we're going to go find it." Now her smile was more flirtatious and she half closed her eyes to amplify her meaning. "You should come too we can have a picnic together." She added coquettishly.

"Nah, I've already been there." Sonic shot her down whilst picking his ear disinterestedly.

A shocked, almost scandalized look came to Amy's face. "You went without me!?" She half-shouted as Sonic before calming down. "Oh you must have went by on one of your runs right?" She concluded.

"Kinda." Sonic said cryptically before clarifying. "Me and Sal went by and decided to have a date there a while ago." Out of sight of Amy and the others Sally face palmed at her boyfriend's total lack of tact and was ruing the tantrum Amy was sure to throw.

"I…see…" Amy strained out and it was obvious she was trying NOT to throw that tantrum Sally feared. "Well…I hope you two had FUN!" She shouted at the end before stomping back into the house.

"Crap…" Sonic muttered as he realized his folly.

"Oh you are so smooth Casanova. Really the suavest of the suave couldn't have done it better." Sally mocked as she rested her cheek on the heel of her hand with an amused/annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to rub it in." Sonic dismissed, rubbing his face in a tired and irritated manner.

Sally sighed as she shut her book and got up with a stretch. "Well, I think Amy had the right idea about that picnic. How 'bout I make us some lunch and we can relax under the tree in the yard until they get back. If they do run into any trouble Tails will call us and we can get there before he can turn the radio off."

Sonic shrugged with a smile and said. "Sure, you want some help in the kitchen?"

Sally let out a laugh and said teasingly. "No thanks, I remember the last time we let you cook. The kitchen ceiling back in Knothole STILL had chili stains on it."

"Hey, I've improved since then." Sonic replied with mock hurt. "And I've expanded my menu to more than just chilidogs."

Sally just giggled in response and waved the hedgehog off as she entered the house. Sonic resumed his nap.

Back with Amy, Bunnie, Chris, and Tails the human asked a question they hadn't yet considered.

"How are we going to get there?"

The two Mobians looked at Chris was dumbfounded looks.

-FFX-

Several minutes later Chris was now on a bus with Amy and Tails sitting motionless beside him as dolls. The boys looked more than a little embarrassed as the other passengers stared at him, one woman commenting about him being too old to have plushies.

Bunnie used her rocket feet to follow from above and land gently on the roof of the bus.

"There all staring at me…" Chris whispered to his furry friends.

"Just hold on a few minutes we're almost there." Tails whispered back stone faced as possible.

"Don't talk they'll hear you." Chris mumbled out as quietly and subtly as he could.

"Chris…?" Amy said quietly, her eyes on the verge of tearing up. "I really, _really_ need to blink." She whined, her eyes starting to turn red and bloodshot.

Before Chris could respond a little girl began to tug on Amy's ear. Jabbering excitedly to her mother and begging for a "doll" like Amy. It didn't take long before Amy got fed up with the obnoxious little girl and while no one was looking she kicked the girl away and sent her tumbling toward the back of the buss.

As the mother scrambled to sooth her crying child Amy signed in relief and closed her eyes while no one was looking. The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful.

-FFX-

Back at the Ranch with Sonic and Sally, the two have just finished their lunch and are now cuddling on the blanket beneath the tree on the verge of falling asleep when.

"You think we should have gone with Tails and the others to get the emerald?" Sally asked as she laid her head on Sonic's chest.

"Nah, Bunnie's with them and I think it be best to stay _far away_ from Amy for a while." Sonic replied.

Sally sat up and stretched her arms over her head, moaning slightly as the tension in her muscles released. "I guess you're right." She agreed.

Sonic sat up as well and began to rub his hands into Sally's back, earning another moan from the chipmunk.

"Oooh, riiight there, that feels gooood" She moaned out as more tension left her muscles.

Sonic let out a playful whistle of amazement. "I'm surprised you can move like you did when we got the emerald." He teased. "Your muscles are so tense you should be a statue."

"Comes with being your girlfriend, ooomph, Big Blue." Sally teased back through her moans of relief and pleasure. "Any girl that has to, mmmm, deal with your massive ego on a daily basis, oooh, would be knotted up too."

Sonic simply chuckled as he continued to work his fingers into Sally's stiff muscles. "Or…" He started. "Maybe you forgot how to have fun while I was gone?"

Sally pouted at that and sent a mock glare and the cobalt hedgehog. "I know how to have fun." She argued childishly. "I just don't head butt my way into trouble like you do!"

They continued to playfully argue back and forth but were interrupted by the sound of a small thruster coming toward them. The couple looked up to see a strange little robot hovering toward them carrying a TV as big as him. By the look on his face he was having a bit of trouble holding it.

"Badnik!" Sally shouted in alarm as she scrambled to her feet an entered a martial stance.

"Sally, relax." Sonic said with a hand on her shoulder. "It's just Bokkun. He's Egghead's messenger." With that he called to the little black robot. "Hey squirt! What do you want now!?" he shouted.

"Message from Dr. Eggman!" The little bot cried before he closed the couples picnic basket and pleased the TV on it, crushing the basket in the process. Bokkun ignored this and switched the screen on.

The screen *schzzzz*ed softly with static before it cleared up and an extreme close-up of Knuckles' face became visible on screen, and he did not looks pleased.

"Sonic, I'm sick of your selfish actions and disregard for the consequences of them." The Echidna said angrily, much to the duo's confusions. Neither of them noticed Bokkun slowly slinking away. "You've gone too far this time and we are going to settle it today in Silver Valley. Meet me there is an hour or I'll track you down myself!"

The moment the message ended the screen began to spark and smoke, thinking quick Sonic grabbed Sally and jumped away from the TV just before it exploded, taking the picnic with it and Bokkun giggled madly as he flew away.

After the smoke cleared Sonic got up, helping Sally as he did, and he was none too pleased with Knuckles' message. "I don't know what's going on in that thick skull of his, but if Knuckles wants a fight; I'll give him one."

"What was he talking about anyway?" Sally asked as she dusted off the dirt and soot from her clothes and fur.

"Pheh, Knuckle-Head has been breathing down my neck ever since I helped him kick Eggman off his island and rescued the Master Emerald. Never liked the way I got things done." Sonic explained as he adjusted his hoodie, gloves, and shoes.

Sally crossed her arms, cocked her hips, and gave Sonic a look that said "I can relate". When Sonic caught that look his grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, I'll admit I tend to follow the "Leap Before You Look" strategy, but it's not like I'm being _entirely_ stupid about it, and more often than not it work out okay." He defended himself.

"You must have done _something_ to set him off." Sally argued, shifting her weight from one hip to the other.

"Nothing current." Sonic said as he started to think about it. "I haven't seen him since we stopped the half-cooked omelet's first attack on Station Square." Then he had an epiphany.

Sally got a similar look on her face. The couple nodded to each other, Sonic scooped up Sally, and the two bolted toward Silver Valley.

-FFX-

Meanwhile we find Chris, Amy, Tails, and Bunnie relaxing by the lake finishing their own picnic.

"Well this sho' was a wild goose chase, Sugahs." Bunnie said after finishing one of Creams delicious donuts.

"Yeah, the reporters must have gotten their facts wrong." Tails agreed while still nibbling on his own donut.

"So what should we do while we're here?" Chris asked, completely done with his meal.

"We could go swimming in the lake, or hiking." Amy suggested still in the middle of her sandwich.

"How about none of the above?" A familiar voice sneered behind them.

The quartet quickly spun around just in time to see a device land on Bunnie's chest and give her a merciless shock, temporarily decommissioning her cybernetics.

"Aunt Bunnie!" Tails shouted as he held her up, her legs no longer able to hold her weight.

While they were distracted by Bunnie's plight a large shovel-like arm scooped them up and trapped them all inside a huge capsule shaped robot with a reinforced glass or plastic body.

"Off on a little camping trip are we?" Eggman said as his pod floated into their view, his disguised robotic arms opened to reveal a launcher of some that no doubt was used to knock out Bunnie.

"Eggman, we should've known you were behind those false reports!" Tails said as he helped prop up the slightly dazed and immobile Bunnie.

"Let us out!" Chris shouted angrily.

"I'll get us out!" Amy exclaimed as she whipped out her hammer and bang on the glass furiously, but is didn't take long for her to wear herself out, not even scratching the surface.

Eggman chuckled as he adjusted his glasses, sunlight flashing off of their tinted surface. "I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere." The despot said. "You are my aces in the hole if Knuckles fails to hold his end of the bargain."

"Knuckles?" Amy echoed in confusion. "What are you talking about? Knuckles would never work with you again!"

Eggman raised a finger and waggled it disapprovingly. "Ah but it's not very business-like to reveal specifics about a contract to outside parties. You'll just have to wait and see."

Unknown to the two parties below a figure was watching the exchange from a tall tree a dozen meters away. "Didn't think I'd see them on this planet." The figure said whilst stroking his chin, his focus on Eggman, Tails, and Bunnie.

-FFX-

Knuckles sat on a small bolder atop a peninsular outcropping overlooking the forest, arms folded and eyes closed. "He's late, where is that ratbag?" The echidna grumbled despondently.

"You rang?" Sonic greeted mockingly as he suddenly appeared in front of the guardian.

"It took you long enough, got sidetracked?" Knuckles growled as he stood up.

Sonic looked up with a mock wistful look. "Well…"

**-A few moments ago-**

Sonic and Sally were strolling through the forests of Silver Valley as they came up with a strategy.

"Why don't we just tell Knuckles he is being fooled?" Sally asked as she pushed aside the odd pine branch.

"Because he's a knucklehead." Sonic replied lightly. "Once he has his mind set on something there are only two ways to change it." He held up a fist and brought out a finger for each point he states. "Prove him wrong or beat some sense into him."

"So what should we do?" Sally asked deciding to let Sonic take the reins for this 'op'. "He's your friend, so it's up to you."

"Simple." Sonic said with his trademark grin. "I'll be partaking in Way 2 while you look for Eggman for Way 1."

The two stopped and Sally gave her boyfriend a deadpan look, her arms crossed and her hips cocked.

"What?" Sonic asked awkwardly.

Sally just sighed and began walking in another direction to search for Eggman. "Nothing, nothing." She dismissed with an arm raised. "We'll meet up at the lake once one "Way" or the other works out."

There was a gust of wind and Sally's eyes widened as he felt (and saw) Sonic giving her a nice big kiss on the lips. He backed away with a cheeky grin before saluting her and blasting off toward Knuckles' location.

Sally huffed with a blush but she smiled in his direction. "The things I put up with for him." She said to herself before she used her own semi-super speed to traverse the trees with her parkour and free-running skills.

**-Now-**

"Let just say I had other obligations to meet." Sonic said cryptically.

Knuckles growled at Sonic's attitude but decided to get strait to business. "I'll make this simple Sonic, give me the Chaos Emerald."

"Why, what do you want the Emeralds all of a sudden?" Sonic asked with confusion. "And why are you working for Eggman, I didn't think you'd trust him after the stunts he pulled on Angle Island."

"I wouldn't trust that fruit loop as far as I could throw 'im." Knuckles replied hotly. "And I wouldn't give him the Emeralds if I had a choice, but what he said about you makes sense. I wouldn't put it pass an adrenaline junkie like you drag us all to another world just for shits and giggles and I need him to find a way back to Mobius so I can continue my duties as Guardian."

Sonic sighed irritably, crossed his arms and shook his head. "And you think Egg-Salad will keep his end of the bargain?"

Knuckles suddenly charged forward with a fist cocked back. "I'll make 'im keep it!" He shouted before punching at Sonic.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed as he dodged to the left then quickly retaliated with a left kick to the Echidna's side.

Knuckles took the hit and grabbed onto the blue blur's leg, he spun Sonic around twice before throwing him into the trees.

Using agility he has honed through years of guerrilla warfare and adventuring, Sonic grabbed a low hanging branch swung around it until all his momentum was gone and he was hand standing off of it. He gave Knuckles and upside down cheeky grin and shouted. "Catch me if you can!" And bolted through the forest.

"Get back here!" Knuckles yelled and gave chase.

-FFX-

Sally was now jumping and swinging from branch to branch as she looked for any sign of Eggman's presence. "The lake is probably a good place to start. If Bunnie and the others are still here Robotnik is probably causing them trouble." She grimaced a little as her thought continued. "That brat Amy did say they were going to have a picnic." She shook her head at her own tone. "I shouldn't be like that, Aurora knows I was testy those times Sonic flirted with other women before we became a couple."

It was at the moment Sally reached the last tree before a clearing and gasped as she saw what lay before her. "Oh no…" She whispered.

Eggman was sitting in his Egg-Mobile mocking her friends who were trapped inside a massive capsule like robot, and Bunnie looked like she was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Crap, what can I do?" Sally asked herself. "It's just to open and bright to be stealthy and rushing him could cause him to do who knows what to the others while they're inside that thing."

"Princess!" A voice quietly shouted to her from below.

Sally jumped and nearly fell out of the tree, after regaining her balance the chipmunk looked down to see a familiar and friendly face. "Sir Charles!" She cried out softly as to not alert the armored madman ahead of them.

Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog grinned through his big bushy mustache at the girl he has considered his niece for many years as she slid down the tree to meet him. "Now I thought I told you to call me Uncle Chuck? Everyone else does." He teased the girl.

Charles had changed much in the years since Sonic left Knothole. While he did still run his café back in the village (which is more like a city now) he also retook his station as the R&D chief, so if he wasn't wearing his chef outfit or R&D uniform, he was wearing his dark green turtle neck brown leather jacket, and blue jeans like he was now. It actually looked similar to Chris' grandpa's outfit but more formal. Not to mention he was among the number of Robians that mysteriously vanished only to reappear the next day with their organic state completely restored.

Sally hugged the elder hedgehog around the neck affectionately. "What are you doing here? I thought only the people near Eggman's base got sent here?"

"Eggman?" Charles said confusedly.

"Robotnik's new nickname." Sally explained with a smile.

Charles chuckled as that but he decided to answer the princess' question. "Well, as far as I can gather that white dome of Chaos Energy did stop at where ever you found Robotnik's base, the dome spread all across the continent, maybe even the planet until it washed over Knothole."

"So we aren't the only ones that could have been sent here?" Sally concluded getting a nod from the older Mobian, her expression soured slightly. "Meaning my _father_ is probably here too." She said; her voice as sour as her expression.

Charles nodded awkwardly before replying. "Possibly but I wouldn't bet on it, as far as I can tell only a few people have been sent to this planet, otherwise we'd be seeing a lot more Mobian wandering around."

Sally sighed in relief; she loved her father very much but was not ready to deal with his political crap or his ranting about Sonic. Then she remembered the situation at hand and looked back at the clearing with Eggman and her captured friends.

Seeing this Charles followed Sally's line of sight and saw "Eggman" in his pod and armor gloating over the captured Amy, Tails, Bunnie, and Chris, though he didn't yet know the name of the human boy or pink hedgehog. "You have a plan princess?" He asked.

A Sonic-like smirk crossed the chipmunk's muzzle. "I think so."

-FFX-

"You can't run forever!" Knuckles shouted as he and Sonic climbed and ran up a cliff face.

Obviously Sonic was the first one to clear the cliff and ran up a tree to get a quick view before Knuckle caught up. "Oh man look at that view, I should bring Sal up here!"

"Only if your legs still work!" Knuckles roared as he cracked the tree from its roots with a single punch, making it fall out with Sonic still on it.

"What the hell are you doing Knucklehead!?" Sonic shouted angrily, after living in a forest for most of his life he took needless destruction of trees and wildlife personally.

After landing Sonic did a quick U-turn toward Knuckles, catching the echidna off guard. He slid on the ground, swiping Knuckles' legs from under him, and quickly an uppercut to his jaw to keep him in the air and a spin kick to the side, sending him flaying into the foliage.

"RRRAAH!" Knuckles raged as he burst out of the bushes with furry in his eyes and began to do rapid fire punches.

Sonic dodged and back pedaled away. 'I don't think Way 1 is going to work, looks like I better lead him toward the lake for Way 2.' The hedgehog though before he suddenly jumped over Knuckles head and shouted. "Race ya!" and shot off toward the lake.

"When I catch you I'm going to break. Your. LEGS!" Knuckles raged as he gave chase.

-FFX-

"I think Sonic's idea isn't…going as planned." Sally said dryly as she saw the trail of dust and falling trees in the distance, Eggman cheering Knuckles on from his pod in the background.

Currently she and Charles were putting their plan into action. She would sneak around the clearing using the trees until she could get behind Eggman while Charles distracted him, pretending to stumble upon him and the others.

It was after Sally's comment that Charles came out of the brush on the opposite side of the clearing seemingly confused and lost.

"Who is-Charles?" Eggman said in surprise at the sight of his former colleague.

"Robotnik?" Charles responded looking surprised himself, and it was slightly genuine, while he did Robotnik was here and could see him, he didn't get a clear look from where he and Sally were and the mad doctor looks much different from five years ago. Over weight but not morbidly obese, and his cybernetics seemingly replaced with flesh and blood.

"Well, it seems Chaos Control's area of effect was wider than I anticipated." Eggman surmised but then another thought came to him. "Unless you were snooping around my base."

"I don't even know where your base was Julian!" Charles denied as he pointed at the Overlander. "But I should have known that wall of white light scouring the planet was your doing!"

Meanwhile, inside the capsule robot Tails and a now fully-conscious, though still immobile, Bunnie were smiling excitedly at the sight of the older hedgehog. "Uncle Chuck!" They exclaimed happily.

Charles looked both happy and worried as he looked up to Bunnie and Tails. "Kids, are you okay?" He asked, happy to see that they were okay but worried that they were captured.

"We're fine but Bunnies limbs are shot, and the glass is too strong for any of us to break!" Tails replied back.

"Now, now." Eggman tsked as he snapped his fingers and suddenly Tails could no longer by hear through the glass. "It's rude to interrupt when the grown-ups are talking."

"Fuck!" Tails cursed, and then blushed when he saw the disapproving look Charles gave him, obviously he could read lips.

"Who is that?" Chris asked, confused at the sight of another blue hedgehog, though older than Sonic with a LOT of facial hair/fur. "He looks like Sonic but…older."

"That's Sugah-Hog's Uncle Chuck." Bunnie explained while Charles and Eggman conversed

"Sonic's…uncle?" Amy repeated uncertainly. 'Sonic never told me he had any family…' She thought to herself, confused and upset that her knowledge of her love was showing to be more and more limited.

"But how is he organic again?" Tails asked Bunnie, adding to Amy's confusion and frustration. "Did you guys figure out how to reverse Roboticization while Sonic and I were gone?"

"It was the strangest thing Sugah." Bunnie began to explain. "One night all of the Robians all across the planet just vanished, all at once! Then the next day they all reappeared normal Mobians again, even Sonic's ma and pa." She then looked sadly at her robotic arm. "Sadly Ah wasn't one o' them."

Tails gave Bunnie a small hug to comfort her. "Wow…" Chris said in awe. "You guys have been through a lot haven't you."

"We sho' have Sugah." Bunnie confirmed. "We spent nearly our whole lives o' our lives fightn' Robotnik, and Tails nevah got a normal childhood because of it."

"I can't believe you and Sonic never told me about this Tails!" Amy shouted, angry at being out of the loop for so long, how much did she really know about Sonic and Tails. Not as much as she thought.

Tails looked down and rubbed his arm awkwardly. "It's…not a subject we like to talk about." He said. "I mean, how do you bring the fact you were a child solider up in conversation?"

It was at the moment that a familiar face popped out from above them. Sally had managed to sneak onto the robot while Charles distracted Eggman.

'Oh no, not her!' Amy screamed in her mind but chose to keep quite this time. As much as she hated Sally for "stealing" Sonic from her she knew now wasn't the time to spurn her help.

Sally pointed up, showing that she was going to try force the robot to open up.

"Okay…" Sally whispered to herself as she hung off the inactive robot head and took out NICOLE. "Let's crack this egg-bot open."

Pulling out a cable from the bottom of NICOLE's handheld she plunged the computer into the robot. "NICOLE, see if you can open up this robot and let the others out."

[One moment Sally…] The A.I responded as she started her hacking algorithms.

"I don't think so." A familiar, nasally voice spoke up behind her.

Before Sally could react a mechanical claw grabbed her and pulled her away from the robot, along with breaking NICOLE's cable.

The claw turned Sally around and she saw none other than Snively Robotnik. "Hello Princess." He greeted mockingly.

"So you got sent here too." Sally stated with a growl.

"Yes I have, and I had a heartwarming reunion with my dear Uncle Julian not a few days ago." The dwarf explained, still with a mocking air in his high-pitched nasally voice before calling to his uncle. "Sir, it seems we have another uninvited guest to our little venture in the woods."

Eggman turned toward his nephew and saw Sally in the clutches of his pod's claw. A smirk crossed his face at the sight. "Well done Snively, I knew you'd come in handy."

He turned back to Charles who had a horrified look on his face. "That was a cleaver attempt Charles but it'll take more than distractions to beat me." He snapped his fingers and the robot's cyclopean eye lit up. "E-47, collect our new guest."

Carefully the robot opened its capsule-like body just enough to fit the new occupants through as Snively placed Sally inside and E-47 took Charles. After Sally and Charles were secured inside the robot Eggman and Snively looked toward the mountains, watching what they could of the battle between Sonic and Knuckles.

-FFX-

Meanwhile, Sonic was jogging down the mountain with Knuckles hot on his tail and knocking down trees trying to get to him.

'I gotta lead Knux away from here before he tears down the entire forest!' He thought to himself as he hoped onto an old log and used it as a catapult when a tree fell on it to land on another tree top that Knuckles was knocking down. As it began to fall over Sonic tucked into a spin dash rammed into the Echidna Guardian, sending the both of them tumbling down a steep slope into a river…

"Oh Walkers no!" Sonic screeched frightfully as he attempted to keep himself afloat. "Somebody help!"

He continued to flail until he noticed the "river" was more of a shallow, shin-deep stream. He looked at Knuckles, who was watching him with mild amusement, then to his soaked. "I guess this is the kiddie pool?" He rhetorically asked with a mocking shrug before he flipped out onto the bank opposite of Knuckles.

"I've had enough, it's about time we ended this!" Sonic boasted, entering a stance.

Knuckles was also in a stance. "Agreed, after this we'll be back on Mobius weather you like it or not!"

-FFX-

"That's right Knuckles!" Eggman shouted over the lake. "Beat him and we'll be back on Mobius in no time!"

"Take him down!" Snively egged on.

"Do they have to fight now?" Amy complained as she watched the two duke-it-out. "Can't they help us first?"

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy." Sally sighed with her arms crossed. "One of these days he's going to have to learn that speed is no substitute for common sense."

Amy turned to Sally looking pissed. "Don't talk about Sonic like that! He's great!" She argued with the princess.

"That doesn't mean I won't call him on his bullshit." Sally responded much more calmly. "I don't know about you." She continued, pointing at Amy. "But just because I'm his girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to stroke his ego, his it has inflated enough."

"Um…guys?" Tails said trying to defuse the situation before it escalated further. The girls turned to him to see him kneeling next to the central part of the robot opening a panel.

"You're pretty handy aren't you?" Chris commented as the kitsune opened up a panel to expose the wiring and circuitry.

"It's nothing really; I used to help Rotor a lot back in Knothole." Tails explained as he examined the wiring. "Now we just have to find the right wires and…"

"We don't have time for that!" Amy shouted as she whipped out her Piko Hammer. "We need to get out of here now, and help Sonic!" She raised her hammer high above her head.

"Amy, no!" Everyone inside shouted but it was too late. With a yell Amy smashed her hammer into the circuitry. At first it seemed nothing happened but after a second the central body began to spark and it exploded, breaking the glass and filling the capsule with smoke.

-FFX-

Sonic heard the explosion and he looked out over the lake to see a pillar of smoke wafting from a robot on the shore. Eggman yelling at it angrily with…Snively of all people next to him!

"Oh no!" Sonic exclaimed to himself quietly.

To Knuckles' surprise Sonic took off toward the lake without warning. The echidna grew angry and gave chase. "Get back here you wuss!"

Still running; Sonic turned his head and scowled as Knuckles. "We'll settle this later!" He said before vanishing into a streak of blue light.

Back at the lake the Mobians and Chris were trying to get some fresh air through the hole in E-47's side. "We have to get out!" Amy coughed out.

"But the glass will tear us apart." Tails pointed out.

"What have you done!?" Eggman roared. "How dare you do this to my glorious machine?!"

A low rumbling could be heard and everyone looked to see a streak of light headed toward them. The light zipped across the E=47's legs and a second later the exploded causing the robot to topple over.

Sonic then appeared beside the robot. "You guys oka-Uncle Chuck!?" He exclaimed as he saw the lighter blue and older hedgehog through the glass.

"Hey, Sonny-boy…" Charles groaned out lamely, having landed on his back.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you a robot anymore?" Sonic began shoot of questioned like a machine gun but was cut off by Snively.

"Do not ignore us rodent!" The short Overlander shouted.

"Oh, hey Snotly, long time no see!" Sonic greeted mockingly.

"It's Snively you pest!" Snively corrected indignantly.

"Slimely?" The hedgehog asked jestingly.

"Snively!"

"Smigely?"

"Snively!"

"George?"

"GAAAAH!" Snively screeched irately as he pulled on what little hair he had left.

But Sonic's game was interrupted by Eggman.

The tyrant raised his fingers. "No more fooling around you ingrates! E-47 is not done yet!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly the E-series got back him, flipping over so that it "arms" became its legs and a new cyclopean head came out of what used to be the bottom section. Several turret barrels sprung out of the robot's sides and began firing at Sonic!

Sonic dodged left and right, having little difficulty avoiding the bullets. Eventually though the sheer amount of bullets were becoming too much and Sonic was forced to find cover behind a rock.

The high caliber rounds began to chew through the rock but luckily for Sonic, Knuckles showed up and busted in one of the turrets, forcing E-47 to stop.

"Stay out of my way Eggman! This fight is between me and Sonic!" Knuckles shouted at Eggman.

"Grrrh, enough!" Eggman sneered impatiently as he snapped his fingers again. The robot acknowledged the command and rocket jumped to the other side of the lake. "I'm terminating our contract Knuckles, now we're doing this my way!" Eggman announced before focusing on Sonic.

"I know about your inability to swim, Sonic." The mad scientist stated as he pointed gestured toward the lake. "E-47 is filled with explosives, so meet my demands or I'll blow your girlfriend to flaming, bloody chunks along with your uncle and friends." He raised his hand, showing a detonator. "And this time, I _will_ be able to push the button. Bring me the Chaos Emerald!"

Sonic looked down and shadow seemed to obscure his eyes, as if he was hesitating. But he looked up and a determined, confident look on his face. "No." He said simply and in a tone that left no room for argument.

"What!?" Eggman and Snively shouted in unison, and Knuckles looked at Sonic with a shocked expression.

The Blue Blur pointed a finger at Eggman defiantly. "I know how you work Eggman, even if I did give you the Emerald you'd never keep your word!" Then that classic smirk spread across Sonic's muzzle. "Besides, I don't need to swim or go around!"

Before Eggman or Snively could say anything Sonic ran straight toward E-47 and ran _on_ the water! The lake waters shot up around him in a massive wake that was able to soak the two mad scientists' in their pods and shorting out the detonator.

Even the robot couldn't react before Sonic once again knocked it over, this time allowing its captives to crawl out.

"You guys okay?" Sonic said as he approached the group. Tails, Chris, Bunnie, and Amy were already out with the latter on her knees. Sally and Charles were still inside the pod and Tails was supporting the still immobile Bunnie.

Sonic approached the hole in E-47's side to help Sally and Charles out but as soon as he got near Amy she let out a pitiful moan and jumped onto him, letting out some sobs.

"I knew you'd come and save me!" The pink hedgehog cried as she looped her arms around the taller hedgehog's neck.

"Amy, calm down!" Sonic complained as he tried to gently push the girl away, only for her to tighten the hug.

At this point Sally and Charles were able to get out of the robot on their own and were able to see the display. Sally was none too pleased with the younger girl obviously trying to "woo" Sonic from her and was about to pull her off of him, again, when E-47 started to get up again.

"E-47, engage all weaponry!" Eggman commanded and in response the robot opened all turrets guns and missile tubes. "Fire!"

Instantly the area became Bullet Hell as bullets and missiles flew in every direction imaginable. Acting fast Sonic picked up Amy and Bunnie and the rest quickly followed as he headed for cover behind some rocks.

"We're pinned down!" Tails shouted over the gunfire as bullets and missiles missed them by mear inches.

Suddenly Knuckles slid back into the scene, standing between them and the swarm of projectiles like a bulwark. "Well take care of Eggman and his flunky!" He proclaimed.

Sonic looked up and simply smirked at the Guardian.

Knuckles charged the robot, somehow managing to dodge the bullets and missiles. Once he reached E-47's feet he used his fist-spikes to climb and damage it at the same time until he reached its head. Once there he used the robot's head to launch himself higher into the air so that he could reach Eggman and Snively.

"Oh crap…" Eggman muttered as he saw the Echidna cock his fist back.

"You bloody wanker!" Knuckles exclaimed before he uppercut the scientist so hard it sent him and his pod flying through the air and then spun around to do an upward axe kick to do the same to Snively.

He then let gravity retake its hold on him, as he fell Knuckles raised a fist and slammed it into E-47's head as he landed. A huge fissure cleft the machine in two, effectively destroying it.

Unfortunately though, it seems that some of the explosives inside E-47 detonated from the circuitry shorting out and a concussive blast with the force of a small hurricane burst forth from the capsular robot forcing the Amy, Chris and the Freedom Fighters to brace themselves, but Knuckles was not so lucky and was sent flying through the air to his likely death.

Thinking as fast as his feet, Sonic leapt into action! Moving faster than the blast could propel the echidna Sonic quickly climbed up a tree and caught Knuckles by the arm just before he flew out of reach. He then braced himself and the two rode out the last of the wind from the explosion.

A couple minutes later Sonic and Knuckles were now standing next to the tree Sonic used to save Knuckles, brushing the dirt and foliage out of their clothes but otherwise fine.

Knuckles and Sonic gave each other hard looks as they studied one another, but after a minute they both gave each other good natured smirks.

"Are you guys okay?" Tails shouted as he and the other came running toward them, and Bunnie's limbs were finally working again, Charles must have used Tails tools to fix the short in them.

Sonic was about to reply when-"Sonic!"…Amy cried as she approached the group.

"Oh Chaos…" Sonic cursed to himself as he saw Amy come barreling toward him. Thinking quickly he swerved around her hug and that she semi-gently bumped into the tree behind him and slid his way next to Sally, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process.

"You okay Sal?" Sonic asked his girlfriend and rubbed his hand gently up and down her the curve of her waist and hip.

Sally smiled up at Sonic for his concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just my pride's a little bruised from having Snively of all people sneak up on me." She reassured him.

Amy was about to ruin the moment, again, when Knuckles suddenly started to walk off toward the forest. Deciding to ignore Sonic and Sally for the moment she chased after the echidna. After she caught up she walked beside him with her hands behind her back.

"I bet you want to apologize to Sonic for letting Eggman trick you like that, huh?" She asked curiously, and also trying to score some points with Sonic. She wasn't. "And I bet you want to thank him for his help but you too proud?"

"Shut it, sheila!" Knuckles barked at her irately but the girl was not offended by the tone and simply leaned toward him with a knowing smile. Knuckles looked back at the group with a smirk that was returned by said group. He turned his back to them with a wave. "Later, mates."

After Knuckles left, Amy spoke up. "How are we all gonna get home?"

"The Tornado has a remote control." Tails spoke up. "I'll call it over so Amy, Chris, and I can ride home. Aunt Bunnie can carry Uncle Chuck, and Sonic can carry Aunt Sally."

"Works for me!" Sonic agreed as he scooped up Sally, who squeaked in surprise, and then blasted off.

"He could have waited until the Tornado got here." Amy said grumpily, disappointed that she didn't get to have Sonic carry her or to talk him.

END

-FFX-

(A/N: Well FINALLY! I'm not to happy with how I ended it but that was all I can think of without dragging this out another five pages. And for you Amy fans, YES, I know I'm making Amy a bitch, but that's because she's pissed about Sally "stealing" Sonic from her. It won't be for a little while but I am going to eventually redeem her in future chapters. So calm your tits she's not going to be a bitch forever.)


	7. Rise of the Monsoon

Freedom Fighters X

(A/N: Just so you know, to speed this up a little, I'm going to skip certain episodes. Nothing with a lot a plot relevance or anything but episodes like Techno Teacher, Party Hardly, and Little Lost Chao will be skipped, other will be modified to be better like That's What Friends Are For and How to Catch a Hedgehog. Anything that doesn't add to the plot or character development will be either skipped or modified.)

Now to answer a few questions.

Sonia and Manic: It won't be for another chapter or 2, or more before they appear as I don't want to just DUMP a bunch of characters to quickly, I want them to have be there for more than just for the sake of being there.

Sonic's family's status: No, they are NOT royalty…they are instead part of a noble house that doesn't really care about being a noble house, which is one of the reasons why Max dislikes Sonic, he and the rest of his family pretty much mock the aristocracy with their very existence because they refuse to act like aristocrats.

Fleetway Elements: There will be none except maybe psycho Super Sonic, because I haven't read the Fleetway series and know nothing about it except that Sonic is an even bigger douche-hole, Super Sonic is an evil pyromaniac and I think Amy is more independent.

Also, this WAS going to be the Party Hardly episode but I was just to board with it, and I couldn't think of anything really unique to do with it, so like Techno Teacher I'm skipping it, they'll just have been the same but with the Freedom Fighters in them anyways, but if you really want to see those chapters done, FighterofFlames' Sonic X Fighters has those episodes done and that's basically what I would've done anyway.

Chapter 6: Raise of the Tornado X

"So what is the agenda for today, Sir?" Snively asked his uncle from his work station nearby Eggman's control chair. "After last week's debacle we are a bit scares on supplies to maintain our base and forces."

Five plus years ago Eggman would have backhanded Snively across the room for even mentioning his past failures. But his nephew did have a point, and he had learned to be more patient than before. Plus Snively seems to have developed some backbone while he was away despite his failure to take over after him so he had earned a small modicum of respect from the usurper.

A thoughtful look came to Eggman's face before an "Ah-ha!" left his lips and with the push of a few buttons a large green robot appeared on his window-monitor. "I have just the robot for the job." He said before he pressed the intercom button. "E-90 codenamed Super Sweeper, prepare for launch!"

Super Sweeper was one of Eggman's largest robots, a massive plane-like machine the size of a large manor. It was green and red and had a resemblance to that of an eagle or similar bird-of-prey.

Within minutes the colossal jet was on the runway and with the push of a button from Eggman's chair the mechanical beast was sent soaring into the sky.

-FFX-

"Sir, Eggman has launched another machine!" A solider called to his commander from a radar station.

"Get me a visual!" The CO ordered and a second later E-90 appeared on a large screen.

E-90 opened its "mouth" and suddenly the screen went into static.

"What the hell just happen?" The CO shouted in outrage.

"We've lost contact with our satellites, sir!" The solider responded.

"Get the video feed back up ASAP!" CO ordered and the personnel in the room scrambled to do just that.

-FFX-

"I think recycling might be my new favorite pastime Snively." Eggman said to his nephew as he observed Super Sweeper doing its job.

"It is enjoyable, Uncle Julian." Snively agreed as he programed a worker droid.

As E-90 came into dock to deliver its cash of satellites Eggman contemplated what he should do with them besides scrap them for parts and materials, and before long a devilish smile came to his face.

"Snively?" He called to his nephew. "Have you ever wanted to be on TV?"

Snively turned to his uncle with a bewildered look on his face.

-FFX-

Back at the Ranch (yes I'm still calling it that) Chris, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Bunnie were all hanging out in the living room. The older residents watching with smiles as Cream and Cheese danced with the purple creature on the TV they were watching.

After a minute Amy and Ela came into the room with some pies in in their hands. "Snack time everyone!" The kindly house maid said as she and Amy placed their pies on the coffee table.

"Ela showed me how to bake!" Amy said proudly with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips

"I think our little rose has a talent for it, I might be out of the job at this rate." Ela complimented the pink hedgehog.

"Hey, you think Sonic would like some?" Amy asked excitedly. 'They always say that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' She thought as a chibi-Amy with horns wrung her hands maniacally in her head.

"Oh yes, we should get Rotor, Charles, and Sally too!" Ela exclaimed with a fist dropping into the palm of her hand in realization.

Amy's smile died down and the demon-chibi-Amy began to rage at the mention of Sally.

"Whelp Sonic and Aunt Sal can share the other pie." Tails said greedily as he reached for Amy's apple pie…only for it to be jerked away from his grasp by said hedgehog before he could touch it.

"Nuh-uh, this pie's for Sonic and Sonic _only_." Amy protested much to the fox's dismay.

It was then that the TV suddenly gave out, the Barney-esque show now nothing but static.

"Ah, what happened?" Cream cried out, upset that her favorite show has been interrupted.

But soon the static cleared and an image of Eggman and Snively appeared, both smirking triumphantly. "Citizens of this country called "America", I am the glorious and brilliant Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik, but you may call me Dr. Eggman. I have taken full control of all your satellites and now command you radios, phones, televisions, and computers." He spoke his left hand behind his back while the right was raised and gesturing as he spoke.

As he continued to speak Sonic, Sally, Charles, and Rotor also came in, hearing the tyrant voice from the rooms nearby. An Image of Super Sweeper collecting more and more satellites appeared.

"As I speak E-90 SuperSweeper is collecting more and more of your precious satellites. Too the men and women you control this nation, swear loyalty to me or I'll permanently cut off all communications. Plains will crash, ships will be lost, the economy will burn, and you will be thrown back into the dark ages! You have forty-two hours to comply." With that the TV switched back to Cream's show, though she no longer felt like watching.

-FFX-

We now find our anthropomorphic heroes in the spacious garage of the Thorndike manor. Each trying to come up with a plan.

"The satellites orbit earth in the thermo and exospheres." Chuck began as he tinkered with a computer and used one of the remaining satellites to observed E-90. "That means that Super Sweeper is flying inside the border between sky and space."

"So what?" Sonic said punching a fist into his left palm. "We take the Tornado, fly up there and break that bird!"

"We can't Sonic, it too high." Sally cut in. "The air up there is too thin to breath and the Tornado can't fly without atmosphere."

Sonic looked at Sally, annoyed. "So we just let Robuttnik win this one!? Let him take over the country!?" He nearly shouted.

"I didn't say that!" Sally defended thrusting a finger into her bullheaded boyfriend's chest. "We need to think of a new plan, a way to either take the fight up there or hack into the controls and crash it into something."

"If only I had my lab." Rotor bemoaned. "If we had my tools Tails, Unc-I mean Charles, Chuck and I could build a plane that could travel in near vacuum."

"Well…" Chuck trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.

"Grandpa?" Chris said accusingly. "What is it?"

"I… have a secret laboratory underneath the house…" The scientist said awkwardly. "We can probably build a space-plane in there."

The Mobians all looked surprised at Chuck but then they all gave each other knowing grins.

-FFX-

Chuck, Charles, Tails, and Rotor all entered Chuck's lab through a hidden elevator and the three Mobians mouths fell agape at the huge and sophisticated laboratory.

"You've had ALL of this hidden under your house!?" Tails shouted at the absurdity.

Chuck chuckled as he scratched his head. "I like my privacy."

"I always did wonder where you disappear to." Charles commented as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Well…" Rotor began as he placed a pair of goggles over his eyes. "Let's get started." The other three scientists/engineers also placed some goggles over their eyes and grinned in unison.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Tails cheered.

-FFX-

As the days went by the planned astronauts, namely Sonic was preparing for his trip into space with Tails.

"I still don't get why you're going up there with Tails." Sally said with her arms folded across her chest. "All you'll be doing is sitting in the back seat while Tails dog-fights. You'd turn into a giant blue berry if you open the canopy."

"Well you never know when I might have an opportunity to help." Sonic reasoned as he pulled an insulated jumpsuit to help him stay warm in the vacuum of space. "And I am pretty sure that if I were to wear a Power Ring or two I'd be protected in the vacuum of space."

"I guess…" Sally said none-to-sure about the assessment but finding no reason it'd be wrong. "Those rings do seem to be able to do just what we need them to do."

"Yeah but I try not to rely on them _too_ much." Sonic replied. "I mean, they are useful but back in the day there were situations we couldn't get out of because we didn't have a Power Ring and none of us knew what to do. I've been relying more and more on my own abilities since Tails and I left to avoid that."

Sally smiled both mischievously and happily at that little revelation. "Well, I guess you DO have a brain underneath all those quills."

Sonic smoothed back his quills mock-suavely. "I'm more than just a pretty face."

Sally sauntered over to the hedgehog and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Better be." She teased and leaned up to him.

Sonic met her in the middle and the two locked lips in a short but sweet kiss.

Suddenly Sonic's wrist-com flicked to life and Tails appeared on the little screen. "Sonic stop making out with Sally and get to the garage! Egg-Head's robot will be passing over us in ten minutes!" He shouted irritably, correctly guessing what was happening when he saw his friend and "aunt's" cheek-to-cheek when they looked at him.

"Right, be there in Sonic Second." Sonic said and then just to spite his little bro he gave Sally another deeper kiss. The chipmunk/squirrel hybrid's eyes shot wide open and a blush burned bright enough to show through her fur.

"Walkers get a room…" He started before he pointed at them like a grumpy dad. "_After_ we get back from space." He emphasized, he was about to switch off the transmission when he noticed Sally's outfit. "Wait, why aren't you in your thermal suit, Sal? Aren't you coming?"

"Huh?" Sally replied confusedly. "What are you talking about? I was never told?"

"Wha but I told…Amy..." He murmured just low enough for the couple to miss the last words. "Nevermind, just hurry up and get your gear on!" Tails said grumpily before ending the call, eager to get his new bird off the ground.

"Yes _dad_." Sonic taunted earning a laugh from Sally. He rummaged through the closet and took out a thermal suit that looked like it'd fit the chipmunk. "Well, let's get you suited up!" He said cheekily.

Sally returned the tone with a sultry smile and began to strip in front of him.

-FFX-

Standing outside of the garage, Bunnie, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chris, Rotor, and both Chucks were standing waiting for the couple to appear.

After a moment the two came outside fully suited. The suits they wore were thick and padded, with laces on the torso, arms, and legs to keep the material close to the skin and trap as much heat as possible without losing too much mobility. (They're basically wearing the Sneaking Suit from MGS3) Sonic's was red, chrome and black and Sally's was blue, white and chrome.

"About time you two showed up." Amy said hostile, seemingly disappointed that Sally was also in a suit. She was asked to tell Sally she was also going into space with Sonic and Tails but she ignored the request after accepting it hoping she'd be too late when they launch happened. No such luck.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "We got…held up." He added, managing to keep his blush down just enough to keep it hidden under his facial fur.

Same with Sally except the tips of her ears turned slightly pink.

"Well, they're here now!" Chuck said as he took a remote out of his lab coat. "Time for the grand reveal!" He flourished as he pressed the button.

Beneath their feet, the Mobians felt the ground lightly shake as the garage section of the manor raised up by a system of hydraulics.

Raising above the ground a new plane slowly came into view with Tails (Wearing a yellow, red, and chrome thermal suit) leaning against its fuselage with a proud smirk on his face.

He got off of it and bowed dramatically as he gestured to the magnificent space plane. "Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to introduce you all to the SP-467 A.K.A the Tornado-X!"

Sonic let out a groan at the unimaginative name. "Oh come on Tails, you can do better than that, we already have a Tornado!"

A vain on Tails' forehead bulged at the comment but he decided to think it over anyways. "You know what? You have a point, how about the Monsoon!"

"Now we're talking!" Sonic cheered as he approached the Monsoon and low-fived his lil' bro.

"You guys really out did yourselves this time!" Sally complimented as she examined the hyper advanced jet.

"She's a beauty alright." Sonic agreed.

"Well get inside you three! You've got to stop E-90 before Eggman finishes collecting all of the world's satellites!" Charles said, feeling that they were wasting too much time admiring the plane.

"Right!" Tails, Sonic, and Sally responded before they all flew, jumped, and vaulted into their seats. Tails in the pilot seat, Sal in co-pilot, and Sonic in the passenger seat.

"I'm almost disappointed that you made the Monsoon a three seater buddy." Sonic said as he strapped in.

"Why's that?" Tails responded as he closed the canopies, and Sally looked back toward Sonic with a curious look.

"Because now I don't have an excuse to make Sal sit on my lap." Sonic teased making Sally blush and Tails groan.

"Walkers, if I start to sound like you when I get a girlfriend I'm going to have my head examined." The thirteen year old fox said sarcastically as he primed the engines.

The Monsoon slowly rolled out of the garage, just barely clearing the doorway even with its wings folded. It soon turned and became parallel with the driveway which would act as a makeshift runway.

Slowly all four wings unfolded and locked in an "X" shape. The engines whirred to live and flames began to expel from them. Then, almost instantly the Monsoon shot forward like a bullet, quickly clearing the drive way and flying high into the air, toward the Exosphere.

The Monsoon soared high into the sky, a trail of smoke and cloud left in her wake. Soon they were breaching Stratosphere and entered the Thermosphere. And looming before them like a leviathan of the sky was E-90 "Super Sweeper". Preparing for another "meal" of satellites and space stations.

-FFX-

"Sir, unknown aircraft has made contact with E-90!" Snively announced to Eggman from his console.

"What!?" The mad doctor squawked. "Who's is it? Get me a visual!" He barked commands. The window monitor flicked to a POV of E-90 and the two mad scientists were able to see an advanced space plane with three familiar figures in it. The ex-dictator clenched his fists and slammed down on his arm rests, denting the left one with his concealed robotic arm. "I should have known Sonic and his little mutant brat would find a way to reach E-90." He growled before entering commanded into his chair. "This'll require a personal touch." He said as a command console unfolded before him. "E-Series Number 90 Super Sweeper, engage defensive measures!"

-FFX-

As Eggman took control of the aerial behemoth E-90's eyes flashed and focused on the Monsoon.

"Uh oh, I think we woke him up lil' bro!" Sonic said excitedly as he witnessed E-90 slowly turn its way toward them.

Missile silos opened all over E-90 and laser a laser tower on its back. All took am on the comparatively diminutive space jet.

Casually; Tails laced his fingers together, stretched out his arms in front of him, and cracked his fingers before retaking the controls. "Let's see what this little lady can do!" The vulpine teenager called out before flipping on a pirate radio station.

(Cue Crazy Sunshine by the Pillows)

The Monsoon's thrusters roared to life and boosted the plane forward. Immediately the avian robot began its offensive, a hail of missiles and laser fire soundlessly screaming toward them.

With deft hands and skill beyond his experience; Tails was able to dodge the missiles with little difficulty, sending the Monsoon into a multitude of banks, barrel rolls and aileron rolls. But unfortunately he was unable to get in closer or line up a shot against the massive gunship.

"By the Void, I can't get a bead on him!" Tails groused as he looped to avoid another missile.

"Tails, get me a ring!" Sonic called as he unbuckled his seat.

"What for? You can't fight in space!" Tails protested and Sally couldn't help but agree.

"You know that aura the surrounds me when I use them right? Way I figure it the ring's power should protect me long enough to finish off that tin toucan and get back in before I freeze to death or suffocate." Sonic explained.

"Fine." Tails relented as he pressed a button and two power rings came out of a tray near Sonic's chair. "You haven't let us down yet!"

"Sonic!" Sally called out before Sonic opened the canopy. "You better get back to me or so help me I'll revive you and kill you again!" She ordered/threatened worriedly.

Sonic looked at her with a serious expression for a moment before he cracked that classic smirk of his. "Just who the hell do you think I am, Sal? I'll be gone and back before you can blink!" He boasted before he got to work.

The moment the canopy began to open Sonic tapped into the chaotic energies of the Power Rings. The familiar golden aura enveloped his form but despite this Sonic still shivered in the space's cold embrace. "G-g-good, I can still b-br-breath!" He stuttered chillily. "Better make this quick before my eyeballs freeze!" He joked but he could already see tiny ice crystals slowly forming on his thermal suit.

As another barrage of missiles roared toward them Sonic leaped into action. Using the energies of the ring Sonic was able to home in on the missiles, blowing them up or changing their trajectory away from the Monsoon. Soon Sonic made it to E-90. "Alright time to finish this!" He cried though none but he could hear it outside of his protective energy bubble.

Quickly Sonic curled into a ball and used the remaining energy of the rings to propel himself through space and the robot. He pierced it broadside before coming out the other side before repeating the process through the top of it and through the bottom. Over and over he repeatedly perforated the flying leviathan until he burst forth from its head ad made his way toward the Monsoon, E-90 exploding as he made his way, hoping with all he had that the Power Rings would hold up long enough for him to get inside.

"Tails open the canopy again, Sonic is coming back!" Sally shouted to her semi-adopted nephew worriedly.

The hatch of the Monsoon's back seat slowly lifted open just in time for Sonic to get inside. But as the canopy began to close the blue hero could feel the magical aura begin to weaken and fade. "Come on, come on! Close!" He shouted.

The aura broke just as the canopy locked shut and the interior was flooded with life giving oxygen. Sonic breathed in deeply the precious air. "That was a close one!" He chuckled nervously. "I think I'm done with space for a while." He concluded with a joke shivering from the cold that managed to penetrate his aura and thermal gear.

"I don't know whether I should hug you or slap you." Sally said with relief in her voice and small smile on her face.

-FFX-

"Sir, we've lost contact with E-90, it's destroyed!" Snively called from his console.

"No! Damn that Mobian filth!" Eggman roared angrily, smashing the controls for the now derelict E-90. Abruptly he stood up and headed for his lab, so angry that his head was turning red. "They better enjoy this while it lasts, because next time won't be so easy!" He swore and the door to his elevator snapped shut.

After the "good" doctor left, Snively went back to his computer and opened the blueprints for Eggman's powered armor prototype. He hummed to himself rubbing his chin in thought. "Not bad Uncle Julian, but let's see if I can add some improvements. Next time you come out in this those Freedom Flunkies won't know what hit them!" He cackled as he went to work.

-FFX-

"ACHOO! *sniff* Damn it…" Sonic whined pitifully. He was currently in his underpants and shirt, wrapped in a blanket and his feet in in a bucket of warm water.

Apparently leaving the Monsoon in a suit not properly insulated for the vacuum of space, magic aura or no, is an excellent way to catch a cold.

"Oh you poor baby." Sally teased she was sitting next to him with an arm around his shoulder.

"He's lucky all he got was a cold." Tails remarked as he examined Sonic's half frozen thermal suit, some pieces breaking off of it. "If not for the combined efforts of the Power Ring and my poor thermal suit he'd be a bloated piece of freeze dried hedgehog jerky."

"But he's not, and what's important is that we thwarted Robotnik's plans for another day." Charles said as he took his role as devil's advocate. "So right now we should just let our knuckleheaded hero rest."

With that everyone left the room except for Sonic and Sally. "*sniff* Sorry Sal, guess we'll have to put that date on hold for a while." Sonic apologized, still shivering from his short exposure to space.

"Yeah, but that okay." Sally waved off her lover's concerns. "Just gives me more time to plan something better." She teased before giving the Blue Blur a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You better get some sleep Mr. Hero. The faster you recover the better."

"Fast is my middle name, remember?" Sonic boasted before holding back a sneeze.

"I remember that it's Maurice, _Oliver_." Sally teased before she left the room, leaving a peeved Sonic alone to recuperated.

-FFX-

FINALLY! I'm not even going to defend myself this time, I'm just a lazy, lazy fuck. Here you go, see you in another 8 months! (Joking…I hope…)


End file.
